Killer Roommates (Jeff The Killer x Jane The Killer)
by IamDeadGhost
Summary: The Mansion is finally opened, and with it new beginnings and opportunities. Unfortunately, Jeff and Jane's luck runs out as they end up sharing their room against their own wills. The wall between them grow only larger and thicker. However, they slowly learn to pick the wall between them piece by piece, and soon demolish it together.
1. Sleeping With The Enemy

**_Sleeping With The Enemy_**

Deep in the forest near the city stood a monstrous mansion, The Slender Mansion was its name. Owned and built by The Slenderman himself and his two loyal proxies Masky and Hoodie. The Inside of the mansion didn't fail to impress as its father part. The inner was huge and loaded with CreepyPasta from all different shapes and sizes. Each one was trying to outrun their opponent to be the first to get a room of the brand new mansion.

By the entrance stood Masky, one of Slenderman's proxies. He was greeting all the newcomers to the mansion, noting that it was like a swarm of bees leaving their nest.

"Hey Masky!" Suddenly called a voice from the distance, sending shivers down Masky's spine. Slowly turning around to meet what Masky could describe as his worst nightmare.

"H-hey Toby." Masky forced himself to form a smile, which was unnecessary due to his mask shielding his face. His voice quavered with insincerity.

Toby made his way towards Masky with a wide grin. "Isn't this great? You, me and Hoodie, all in one place. Just like ol' times!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around his 'friend'.

"Yeah, I'm _literally _dying of joy." Said Masky sarcastically, which Toby didn't seem to pick it up.

"I know, me too!" Toby joyfully agreed.

Masky needed a way to get rid of Toby and quick, before he broke the rules and killed the twitchy Proxy. "Hey, is that Clockwork?" Masky pointed as far away from himself as he could.

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Toby fearfully before he took off and ran the other direction.

Masky smiled in relief, and this time it was a real smile.

After some time, the number of incoming guests began to decrease, giving Masky a wide empty space to breath peacefully.

Slenderman swiftly appeared behind Masky. Forming a calm tone, he asked, "Is everything okay here Masky?".

"Yes, sir. Everyone has made it here unnoticed and undetected, plus they all seem to be having a good time." Replied Masky promptly.

"Good." Slenderman muttered in relief.

"Except that we're still missing two proxies." He nervously added afterwards.

Slenderman's peace of mind quickly disappeared. "Who could we be missing? This is the reopening of the mansion..." And_ then_ it hit him. "Of course, I should have known." Sighed Slenderman as he face palmed. He knew _exactly_ who those two people were.

Outside of the mansion, in the middle of the forest, but not far away from it, raced two very well known killers. They were mostly known for the fact that they absolutely despised each other.

Jeff was running as fast as he could, acting as if his life depended on it. Not far away from him ran Jane, who was aiming to catch up with him. It was a race of who would reach the mansion first. The towering mansion soon was visible for both of them but it still seemed so far away. Jane pushed herself and finally began to eat up the gap between Jeff and herself. Soon she was neck and neck with Jeff and almost pulling ahead.

"Give up!" Gasped out Jeff. "I'll be the first to reach the mansion."

Jane said nothing, choosing instead to charge into him with her shoulder.

Jeff almost tripped but quickly recovered his balance. "So you want to play dirty? Huh?" Jeff shouted furiously as he grabbed a fistfull of her hair, causing her to fall backwards onto him.

The two quickly tumbled over the grass, Jeff maintaining a painful grip on Jane's hair. "Ow! Let go of my hair!" She demanded. Unfortunately for her, Jeff ignored the command and kept pulling it, causing her to scream out as fiery pain seared across her skull.

Once Jeff had had enough fun, he quickly stood up and tried to run. But Jane quickly reacted and grabbed his foot, causing him to fall face first on the ground. She climbed on top of him and started to choke him from behind.

Jeff gagged out for air. But being the superior with the physical build up, he was able to overpower her and rolled aside, making her lose her grip. This time, he was on the top and face to face with his arch nemesis.

"I hate you!" Jane spat.

"Like I'll ever like you." Jeff replied and punched her. Jane was able to block the strike and tried to fight back.

They kept on rolling and rolling until suddenly, an angry Slenderman appeared from out of nowhere. He looked down and observed the two grabbing each other's necks, trying to choke one another. He face palmed again and muttered, "Why did I even invite these two troublemakers?"

The two were too busy trying to kill each other to even notice the tall guy standing over them. This clear lack of respect greatly irked Slenderman. Using his tentacles he gripped the back of each of their hoodies and pulled them apart, lifting the two into the air.

"Enough! I have spent a very long time constructing a safe place for the CreepyPastas to live." He told them sternly. "I will not have the two of you destroying that mansion because you can not stand to be in the same room with each other."

"He/She started it!" They both yelled in unison as they pointed towards each other.

Slenderman felt the headache beginning to pound behind his temples. "It is like I am dealing with children." He muttered to himself. Looking at them once again, he saw that Jane was sticking her tongue out and so was Jeff. _I am dealing with children!_

He sighed knowing that there was nothing he could do, but say, "Listen to me very carefully." His tone shifted to a darker octave that got the two killers attentions at once. "As soon as we enter the mansion, I want both of you to stop with your ridiculous spats. I do not care whose fault it is nor I want to." The two killers turned their head away, refusing to look at each other. "Do I make myself clear?" Slenderman asked them, a touch of warning in his voice. The killers didn't say a word and kept their heads turned stubbornly away. "I said..." He roughly shook them fast and hard as he roared, "Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jane kept shouting, desperately trying to make him stop, and Slenderman did so.

Slenderman looked pointedly at Jeff, waiting for his answer. "I think I'm going to be sick." He responded while trying not to vomit.

This was probably the best he was going to get. "Good." He put both of them down and they quietly walked to the mansion.

Inside the mansion, every CreepyPasta there had been watching the events transpire through the big windows. As Slenderman and the two killers entered the mansion none of the killers said or looked at anyone. Slenderman walked behind his desk and opened a big account book.

"Ahem. Now how can I help you, young gentleproxy?" He put on his desk clerk voice.

Jeff wanted to scowl at Slenderman but he thought about it twice and decided to go against it. "I want to register for a room." He said politely in a slightly strained voice.

"Room.. Room... Room..." Slenderman moved on long finger down the book and finally responded, "Sorry, but there are no rooms left."

Sometimes there was absolutely nothing he could do to keep himself from blowing up. "What!? What do you mean there aren't any rooms? I want a goddamn room!" Jeff demanded.

"Sorry, but you know the rule: Be the first to take it. Otherwise Suck it." Slenderman replied calmly.

"W-what about the basement?" Jeff hopelessly suggested.

"Miles took it." Slenderman replied evenly.

From the crowd of Creepypastas, Miles spoke up. "Thank god I was the first."

"Come On, there has to be a room left!" Jeff hated that he had been reduced to begging.

Slenderman rubbed his chin in thought before saying, "I think there might a room left." Looking at Jane as well as Jeff, Slenderman ordered, "Follow me both of you." With that the trio started moving.

_Back in the living room where proxies were discussing some business._

"I bet five hundred bucks that they will kill each other on the first night." Ben bet.

"Nyet, one thousand, they'll get punished." Challenged Nikolai.

"Five thousands that they'll get kicked out." Eyeless Jack said.

"Ten thousands that they will burn the entire mansion down." Miles determinedly announced and thumped the table with his fist.

Everyone just stared at him.

"How are they going to burn the mansion down?" Clockwork asked.

"I dunno." He simply shrugged. "They might steal one of my twenty packages of fireworks."

After another pause of silence, Laughing Jack inquired, "Why do you have twenty packages of fireworks?"

"For July 4th. Duh!" He answered casually.

"Wasn't July 4th like a month ago?" Toby wondered.

"You know what they say: Better late than never. Also, I had no choice since I illegally bought them. I'm still banned from hispanic part of the city tho."

Everyone decided in agreement to ignore his statement due to his history of mental conditions.

Jeff, Jane and Slenderman were walking down the hallway, passing doors from both left and right. It seemed like it took forever and yet none of the trio said anything. They finally reached the end of the hallway and stood facing their door. As Slenderman slowly turned the doorknob, he prayed that it wouldn't turn as bad as he feared.

When the door was finally open it revealed a big room, probably bigger than the rest of the rooms. It had a big closet, a mirror glued to the wall, two nightstands and a big bunk bed.

The moment the killers noticed the bunk big their eyes widened in horrible understanding.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this!" Demanded Jane.

Slenderman took a deep breath and replied calmly "Since we don't have enough room for both of you, I decided that you two must share a room."

"What!?" They both shouted at the same time and started complaining.

Hoping to soothe the headache that was blossoming, Slenderman massaged his temples and mumbled to himself, "Do _not _blow up Slendy, remember what the doctor said."

Unfortunately, it wasn't working and the argument Jeff and Jane were having wasn't helping either. Finally he couldn't take it in silence anymore and he snapped, "It's either this, or the dungeon!" _That_ silenced them at once.

Slenderman walked to the door and left. Outside of the door, he breathed in and out a few times until he finally calmed down. "It will be _okay_. Ten more years and I will be retiring." He assured himself.

Back inside the room, neither one of the killers had made a move or let out a single word ever since Slenderman left. They kept on glaring at each other with narrowed eyes and neither of them dared to make the first move.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way. We could deal with the situation like mature adults. Agreed?" Jane suggested dryly.

"Agreed." He replied and they_ carefully_ shook hands.

For a full minute, neither of them said anything until- "I'm taking the upper bunk!" They both shouted at the same time.

Both of them quickly rushed to the bunk and were soon hanging from the ladder. They both held on to opposite sides of the ladder until Jane was able to kick Jeff off and cause him to fall on the ground.

"You're a bitch." He groaned at her.

"And you're a dick." She shot back.

"At least I have a dick." Jeff quickly responded while wearing a victorious smirk.

Jane looked at him with a disgust look on her face. "I'm going to ignore what you just said." And with that she reached the top.

Jeff gathered his strength and tried to get up. He walked towards the bed only to fall face first on it. _This is going to be a really long eternity_.


	2. Coincidence, I Think Not

**_Coincidence, I Think Not_**

The morning of the next day came to the mansion as Jeff made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. It was a no surprise that his first night was rough. With bloodshot eyes and a low grumble as obvious signs, and hints of eye twitching and pounding blood veins as easter eggs.

As the kitchen was starting to become visible, his ears quickly caught on the sound of the laughter of the other Proxies. What annoyed him the most was the interruption one of them made between the laughters.

"Shh! Shh! Everyone be quiet, I think I hear one of them."

He was easily able to identify the source of the voice being Ben, and it only made him to grumble even more.

When he finally opened the door, he found the Proxies gathered around the large round oak table. The failed attempt of poker faces were as obvious as the sun, some of them couldn't even hold their muffled snickers. He scanned the table for an empty seat and decided to sit next to Ben, but _only_ due to the lack of options.

"So Jeff, how is your room?" Eyeless Jack teased while trying to cover his snicker.

Jeff only response was a groan.

"Huh? _That _bad?" Toby guessed, probably feeling sorry for him. But Jeff _knew _that they were only trying to get under his skin.

"Well, I don't know about you buddy," Ben lightly slammed his palm against Jeff's back. "But my room is awesome! My room which is all mine. I live by myself, all alone in my room. You know, that room where only I live in, by myself..." Ben kept on going, mocking him as if he was the laughing stock.

And enough was too much. Something suddenly snapped inside of Jeff and he just couldn't take it anymore. He quickly drew out his knife from his pocket and jabbed Ben in the back of his head. The blade cut through the skull and sliced the brain in half. Being the professional killer he was, he knew exactly where to aim without causing a casualty but enough pain.

Jeff pulled his knife, causing the blood to gush out of the wound as his upper torso fall on the table. It happened so fast that it took everyone by surprise, shock and silence immediately filled the room.

Jeff gave them all a warning glare before he got up off his seat and dryly said, "I'm going out." And with that, he left everyone to clean up his mess as the closest thing to an apology.

Around the table, everyone was still quiet as no further thoughts of progress crossed their mind. It wasn't until moments later when Jane entered the room and noticed Ben's half dead body bleeding on the table. She was taken by surprise as well. She also had an _exact_ idea of what happened, but just to be sure "Jeff?" And everyone simply nodded.

Jeff angrily walked alongside the street of the city. His hands were playing with the tip of his knife inside of his hoodie, angry mumbles were escaping his mouth, and his eyes were pointlessly shifting between lefts and rights. And to top all that, _he _was in his human form. He always hated to clean up his face, and his work of art that he could only describe as a masterpiece. But he didn't want to grab the human's attention in the broad day. And _definitely_ not because Slenderman 'told' or rather 'threatened' him if he did the other way around.

At this point and after what happened earlier in the morning, all Jeff desired to do was find someone and kill him to relief him of his anger. His quest lasted for the majority of the day, but giving up meant only trouble for later to come. And with that last thought, luck finally sided by him. As the sun stood still in the middle of the sky, the time was noon now. Which meant that the grown ups left their children at home and proceeded to their works. It was a shame if friend Jeff didn't pay a visit to one of those children.

He made his way towards a house that was in an empty street. It was out of pure random of how deserted the district was. But he tried not to question it or he just might jinx it due of karma. He stealthily sneaked to the back of the house and crawled through an unexpected opened window. But the process could not continue, not before he changed his face back to its 'beautiful self' again.

He silently tiptoed around the house looking for a martyr. Quickly before is attention went any further, he spotted a teenage boy not ten feet away from him. He was sitting on the couch of the living room with headphones blocking the entrance of any sound, how convenient. Jeff formed a smile on his face, or in other words, his permanent smile enlarged to the tip of his ears, as he carefully creeped behind the couch.

And in a _blink _of an eye, he covered the boy's mouth and raised his knife high in the air, giving the boy no time to even think. The kid was blown by the swift undertaking as panic began clouding his mind. He did however try to struggle free, after all, Jeff always gave them a fighting chance, but unfortunately it was hopeless. He desperately looked up to plead with teary eyes before they quickly widened from the sheer horror.

"Go To Sleep!" Were the last words he heard before being brutally gutted.

Jeff kept on stabbing the dead meat non stopping until satisfaction overpowered his anxiousness. His former white clothes were now covered in a deep stains of red, and his smile was wider than ever. Taking a look at his surroundings, he decided just for fun to walk around the house, maybe the family could join in later. The first thing his eyes were rattling on were the pictures of the family that hung on the walls. His mind raced as he couldn't decide who to kill next. He noted that most of the pictures involved also a girl. This made Jeff even happier.

He quickly rushed upstairs and started searching for the girl, it would be rude to keep her waiting. He kicked the doors one by one until he got the right one. He kicked the door down and busted in with a smile before it was dropped to a scowl. What stood in front of him was not what he expected.

What stood before him was none other than his rival and arch nemesis, and recent roomy, Jane.

Jane's eyes spotted him as well. Her jaw dropped and her raven eyes widened, but they were invincible thanks to her mask sheeting her pale face.

"You!" They both called in union.

"What do you think you're doing here!?" Both yelled in union again.

"Me?! I'm on my killing spree!" Still no luck in breaking that merger. It was getting pretty awkward though, so they stopped..

"W-why are you in my killing house?" Jane was the first to break the awkwardness.

"_Your_ house? I was here first!" Jeff argued.

Jane only scoffed at his proclaim. "I'm guessing you killed the boy."

"And it seems that you killed the girl." He annoyingly stated the obvious.

"No, You think!" Jane countered back, receiving a boiled reaction.

They slowly took a mindful steps forward, carefully eyeing each other's movement. One blink, one mistake and it's all over. It didn't take long before they were at each other's noses and ready to start a bloodshed. All they had to do, was wait for the other to make the first move. Pretty anticlimactic.

It didn't seem like any of them were going to kick it off. And unlike them, something did happen. A third voice broke the silence from out of nowhere. "Get a room you two will you!"

Both Jeff and Jane jumped out in surprise. And just like them, their hearts also skipped a cold beat. Their wide eyes rapidly began searching around for the source of the voice. With pounding hearts, they ultimately located the individual standing by the door.

Spectra had her hand around her Miles mouth, in a full panic mood. In addition, Miles remarked his foolish act, that's why he also had his hands capping his mouth on top of her hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Jane demanded, with a hint of fear.

Spectra removed her hand, and was about to subject. But before she could open her mouth, Miles busted loudly, "Spectra and I decided to start a gossip blog. We also decided to spy on you two for juicy information that might embarrass you for the rest of your lives." He wrapped his mouth quickly afterwards.

Spectra face smacked and muttered under her breath, "I told you to let me handle the talking in situations like this."

"I'm really sorry. I really can't shut up when I'm scared." Miles apologized with angsty.

"Wait, Why are you starting a gossip blog?" Jane questioned, completely taken off the main problem.

"And most importantly, why were you spying on us?" But Jeff was able to get Jane back on track and join the argument.

Miles and Spectra nervously gazed at each other, unaware of how to respond. It was a fortunate time when Miles' gears started kicking. "None of your business. And it better stay this way or we will blog to the entire mansion that you two were kissing."

"What!?" They both exclaimed in a mixed tone of both panic and shock.

"Wait, they were?" Spectra wondered in confusion, but there was also a spark of excitement.

"We were not!" Jeff angrily objected.

"Not according to my eye." He replied as he pointed at his unnatural torn socket that held the divergent black eye.

"Your eye?" Jeff raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The hell's that supposed to mean."

"It's simple." Miles declared in an intelligent tone. "Using my _perverse_ eye, I can easily constitute an image or manipulate a scenario. And with a little _assist_ from some Pastas that I have connection with in the under realm, I can spawn an exact physical replica of that scene to which I desire."

None of them knew if they should feel dumbed down or threatened. Even Spectra felt a _special_ type of excitement rising in her gut.

"If you even think about doing… Whatever that is, I promise you that I'll put you in an eternal sleep." Jeff Threatened, while holding his knife directly in front of Miles' face.

"You can't win Jeff. If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." He quoted.

"What?" Jeff was reply.

Miles shook his head. "Sorry, wrong reference." He corrected himself. "What I meant was, If you slay me now I'll descent to the under realm immediately. Thus, victory achievement shall be the most certain."

And that threat was enough to force Jeff to take multiple steps backwards. No matter how profound his words were, the threat was still clear. That put both of the killers on a slim thread, and their reputations on the line as well.

"Wow. For a brain damaged guy, that was really impressive." Spectra said in amazement. _I don't know what it is, but I like it!_

"What was impressive?" Miles wondered, returning back to a complete retarded once again.

Spectra's smile quickly faded away. "Well, It was fun while it lasted, I guess." She disappointingly sighed away, letting her fantasies sink into the back of her head once again.

Returning back to the big picture with the killer's situation, Jeff and Jane were still silenced and more nervous than ever. Mostly because they couldn't figure out how to solve their dilemma. Brute force was out of the question. And they doubt they could negotiate their way out of it.

"So what will you two do now?" Jane nervously asked, rubbing the side of her bare shoulder.

The odd couple gazed at the killers with confusion. Spectra finally responded with, "Nothing. We're just searching around to see if the Proxies keeping any dirty secrets within them. We're not monsters, we wouldn't dream of putting you on a leash."

"That's it?" Jane hopefully assured.

"Yeah." She replied. _Until the time comes._

"And No blackmailing?" Jeff added.

"Of course not man, we're friends. We wouldn't go that far." Miles reassured them. _But only when necessary._

"So let me get this straight. You two are not going to blackmail us, or tell the mansion lies." Jane repeated one last time.

"Nope." Both of them said in union. _Nevertheless, early insurance is always helpful._

"Good. You can not imagine how relieved I am." Jane laughed with relief.

"And as if we'd ever like each other much more kissing." Jeff joined the laughter as well.

"Exactly." Jane agreed between her chuckles. "Because let me declare this once and for all. Jeff and I will never..."

"Ever..."

"...Ever..."

"...Date."

Even if the two didn't realize what just happened, the odd couple's mind were clouded by excitement and evil thoughts.

"Well, give it a few more weeks and then we will see." Miles muttered to Spectra which she responded with a silent giggle,

While the four Proxies were discussing the matter on the upper level of the house, a woman's cry of fear was heard from downstairs.

"I think we should run now." Spectra suggested.

Miles gave her a confused look and causally scoffed "Why?"

Spectra rolled her eyes and had no intention to bother herself. Instead, she grabbed Miles by the hoodie and drag him out of the window.

The four Proxies were able to escape the house, and city before the police arrived at the crime scene. They were able to return back to the mansion just in the nick of time and without leaving any traces.

"That... Was the worst day... Ever!" Jeff called at loud between his pants.

"You're right." Miles caught his breaths and glomed in disappointment. But it didn't take too long before his energy replenished and he cheered up again. "I know! Let's follow Toby and Clockwork tomorrow to see if they're still together." Miles Joyfully suggested to Spectra.

"Yeah, you're right! I can already read the headline 'Ticci Toby and Clockwork: Two hearts ticking as one'." Spectra gleefully announced.

The couple ignored their friends and rushed into the mansion, leaving them alone at last.

Jeff looked over Jane and carefully said, "Like I said. The. Worst!" He eyed her and poked her on the shoulder.

"Screw you Jeffrey!" She quickly grabbed his finger and shoved it away, almost breaking it from its join.

She entered the mansion and walked upstair, while Jeff held his finger gently and sat in the living room.


	3. The Incident

**_The Incident_**

As the days gone by, things only gotten worse. The clash between the two killers only grew more bitter. Not only they were fighting all the time, but that's all they seemed to do. The one singular fact they both agreed on was dealing their problems in no way other than fighting. In fact, this occurred so much that it began to be a usual everyday activity, and the rest of CreepyPastas were forced to sit through it. Time passed along and the gap between their throats abated more and more. If it hadn't been for the golden rule, one of them would've dropped dead days ago, a case clear as crystal..

As the second half of the day took off, we find Jane lying on her bed scrolling through her cell phone from out of sheer boredom. It was very rare to find herself bored these days. Her daily schedule mostly involved scolding Jeff, and there just wasn't any time for anything else.

And just when she thought her day could get less exciting, the door of her room slammed open against the wall. The sudden loud burst almost caused her to jump off her bed. She quickly held her chest where her heart was placed. She could feel her heart almost trying to crawl out of her chest. Once she slowed her heart rate down, she turned her head towards the intruder who just walked in.

And surprise, surprise it was Jeff.

Jane exhaled from relief, but kept a grip of her chest. She laid back on the bed and tried to calm down. Unfortunately, her resting session didn't last very long. Before she could react, a flying piece of clothes landed on her face.

Faster than she could think, she grabbed the blood covered hoodie and threw it as far as she could. Gased with the sweaty scent, she fixed Jeff with an enraged glare. But before she could scowl at him, she took a large notice of all the unnecessary clothes scattered on the floor.

"Why are all your clothes on the floor? I just finished tidying the room!" She shouted at Jeff as she jumped down from the higher level.

Jeff, who just noticed her existence, simply shrugged her question off. "So?"

She gritted her teeth and angrily addressed him, "So clean it up!"

"In case you haven't noticed yet, I am a dude. I don't _do _tidy." Jeff replied with a cool attitude.

As the heated argument yet again took effect, the rest of the Proxies' day was wrecked immediately. Even though they had come to the conclusion that this was going to be the happening for the rest of their stay, some were considering _alternatives _options_._

Most of the available Pastas were spread around the living room while others were hunting. The greater number of them were trying their best to block off the noise from upstairs while some had _other_ methods of silence.

But unfortunately, one can only endure so much torment.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ben suddenly snapped and jumped off the couch.

The proxies brought their attentions towards Ben who was now having a mental breakdown.

"You alright?" Toby was the always the reckless one and stepped on the trap.

Ben fixed him with a glare and a face that one could describe as a mad man's face. "Do I look alright?!" He screeched.

"Hey, what's you're problem? He was just trying to help." Clockwork confronted him, stepping in and defending Toby.

"Aww, so you do care." Toby mummered teasingly, only to receive an eye roll from Clockwork.

Ben gaze turned to Clockwork before returning back to Toby. "You want to know what's wrong? Those two upstairs, that's what's wrong! At first, it was a harmless fun and slightly obnoxious, but now it's getting ridiculous! They need to stop beating up the dead horse!" Ben stated, starting to blow the boiling steam off. As his lungs began gasping for air, oxygen started flowing into his brain and he was able to get back to his sense again.

During the process, he noticed the strange looks his friends were giving him, and that only blocked the air passageway again. "You know what, screw you guys. I'm getting out of this hellhole." He angrily stomped away from them, and soon he was out of the mansion.

All they could do was watch Ben exit the mansion door like a mental patient escaping an asylum. But who could blame him

"Gee, I wonder what his problem is?" Eyeless Jack wondered in a calm tone.

Their attentions were quickly shifted to Jack with raised eyebrows and confusion written on their faces.

"You're kidding, right? How could you stand all this noise?" Spectra asked but Jack didn't seem to hear her. She tried again and this time it was more approachable. "Jack, did you hear what I just said." Again no response. She tried waving her hand in front of his face and that seemed to get his attention.

"What?" He quickly responded.

"I said how could..."

"You're going to have to speak louder I can't hear you!" Jack told her, raising his tone a bit.

Getting irritatingly annoyed, she took a deep breath. But before she could shout at the top of her lungs, Nikolai interrupted her. "Let me try something." He looked at Jack and used a different approach, addressing him in hand signals.

"Whoa! You can do hand signals!" Miles said in amazement, leaning closer.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me." Nikolai replied without breaking his focus.

"What? Of course I do." Miles said taking an offense of his disbelief.

Nikolai looked into his mismatched eye and simply asked, "What's my real name?"

Miles' smug grin quickly dropped. "Uhh..."

"Thought so."

Jack looked carefully at Nikolai and somehow he understood his method of communication. "Oh, that!" He exclaimed and turned towards Spectra. "I ripped off my ears since I couldn't handle the noise anymore." He explained, keeping his voice level high.

Everyone looked at him with dropped jaws and disbelief expression. All Jack reply with was a shrug.

"Huh? I wonder what could top that." Toby jokingly chuckled.

Suddenly a loud rumble was heard from upstairs. But what made this one so odd was that this one oversized the ones before it, and that meant bad news. Not too long after the blast, a loud cry screeched the air.

"I was only kidding."

Slenderman appeared from out of nowhere, obviously concerned as the rest of his subjects. "What is the meaning of all these noises."

"Jeff and Jane are fighting again" Answered Miles.

Slenderman sighed in annoyance and rubbed his forehead. "I knew it would have been a disaster to draw them here, much more bide them in the same room."

As the Pastas tried to grip some peace and quiet, they were more concerned into guessing what kind of disaster did the two caused this time. All of the sudden, a loud crash shock the air, following that a big wood thrush.

Slenderman couldn't take the suspense anymore and quickly blinked out to the upstairs. Without hesitation, he turned the knob of their door and opened it. The first thing that caught his non existing eyes was the sight of Jeff laying on the top of pile of broken wood. Next, he spotted Jane lying on top of him, furious and with her knife held against his neck.

Disturbed by the unexpected guest, Jane got off Jeff and stared at Slenderman with a shaky expression. But before Slenderman could address anything, she rushed past him and ran downstairs.

Feeling the burning unstable aura surrounding Jane, Slenderman decided to let Jane off the hook for now. Jeff however, was a completely different story.

He angrily glared at Jeff and almost roared, "What happened here!"

"That bitch almost broke my back! _That's _what happened." Jeff groaned from out of pain.

"Jeffrey, I have had it with your actions. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice other than to punish you!" Slenderman disclosed in a serious and yet frightening tone.

"Punishment!? Me?! Uh, hello grandpa! If you didn't notice yet, I'm a victim here!" Jeff proclaimed as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Jeffrey, I tried reasoning with you in every possible way." Slenderman stated.

"Then you should've listened to me when I told that didn't want to live with her!" Jeff shouted back.

Having enough with the lack of respect, Slenderman snapped and said, "That's it! You are grounded!"

Jeff's jaw almost hit the floor. "You can't ground me!"

Slenderman toned down his voice and clarified, "True. But what I can do is manually lock your door so you won't be able to get out. So, take pleasure in your temporally isolation." With that final disclosure, Slenderman blinked out of existence.

He appeared once again in the living room only to find his Proxies surrounded by a cloud of somber auras. Their expressions showed a huge lack of comfort and they were awfly silent.

Getting concerned himself as well, Slenderman asked, "Where did Jane go?"

Clockwork looked over him and replied with a worried tone, "We don't know. She just... Stormed out the mansion without saying a word. She seemed really upset."

"What happened upstairs anyway?" Sally asked Slenderman.

"I wish I knew child." He signed away, feeling as useless as ever.

Everyone soon joined in into the soundless atmosphere. Unaware on how to deal with the situation. Everything felt so depressed and hopeless, until a specific idiot decided to open his mouth in the worst possible time.

"Look on the bright side. At least, we finally got some peace and quiet. Am I right?" Miles said with a joyful tone only to revise a death glare from pretty much everyone.

"You know, even for a complete retarded, you'd know that this is hardly the best time for jokes." Jessica scolded at him.

"I'm not retarded! I'm mentally challenged." Miles certified, taking her statement as an offense.

"What's the different man!? So what, you're going to ride a bicycle and try to blow up a building! " Clockwork yelled afterwards.

Miles hesitated for a few seconds before stuttering, "Y-you know, what maybe I will!" His shaky tone indicated that he was about to tear up, but he held them back. He got off his chair and ran towards the door, slamming it after him.

"That's the closet idiot." Jessica informed him.

"I-I knew that!" He walked out of the closet, trying to hide some of his fallen tears, and walked towards the door.

"That's also a closet."

_15 minutes ago_

As indicated from before, Jeff and Jane were in the middle of a fight.

"I don't care if you are a boy or girl, you have one job to do: Keep your clothes in the closet." Jane shouted.

"Well, that's your job woman." Jeff countered back.

Jane was about to lose her temper. She raised her index finger at him and carefully warned, "You're going to clean your part of the room, or else."

"Or else what?" He challenged her while standing face to face with her.

And that was enough to hit the nerve so many times. From out of frustration, Jane jumped at him like a wild animal. She dropped and pinned him on the ground with a tight grip around his neck.

Fighting back, Jeff kicked the floor and was able to struggle against her weight. He managed to overpower her, and after a few failed attempts, he was able kicked her off him. He wasted no time and quickly got back on his feet again.

The two warriors stood in the heat of the battle, cold dead eyes beaming into each other. At this point, failure was not an option. Both of them thought twice before making the first move. Gripping their blades as if their lives depended on it. It was the perfect storm, and they were in the middle of its eye.

Seen as the reckless as he was, Jeff ignored planning ahead and charged at her. And just like him, Jane charged back. Having the better advantage, Jeff slashed his knife at her. From all those years of experience, Jane predicted his move and was able to dodge his attack. Responding with an attack of her own, Jane hacked her way through the opened window only to be blocked by his knife. Pushing hard, they were determined to disarm the other.

However, being the smarter one, Jane used her free hand and punched him across the jaw. Jeff quickly backed away as he held the side of his mouth. The grip on his knife was still strong, but Jane wasn't done yet. She dashed at him and delivered a hard punch into his abdomen. Jeff received a massive amount of pain but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He grabbed her arm hand and pinned it behind her back. He then delivered a headbutt right across her forehead. Even with the mask shielding her face, the impact was enough to cause both of them some dizziness.

"You fight like a girl!" Insulted Jeff, while holding his head.

Jane recovered her balance and counted back, "I am a girl! What is your excuse?"

After that, Jeff charged at her and pinned her against the wall. Grabbing her wrist once again, he slammed it couple of times against the wall until her grasp was weakened and the knife dropped on the ground. He then processed by catching her by the waist and thrusting her body against the wall with a brute force.

The impact was so powerful that it lightly shook the room, and with it Jane dropped on her knees. But she wouldn't give up, she was a fighter and refused to lose the battle. She fought through the pain and forced her eyes to open. The first thing she noticed past her blurry visions was her cell phone dropped on the floor. She tried reach to reach for it with a weak limb, but Jeff was able to get to it before.

Jane's heart skipped a beat as she glared at his with wide eye. "Give it back!"

Jeff held the phone just above her reach with a sick grin. He was able to catch the heavy concern his her tone and decided to toy with her. Putting on an innocent smile, he lowered his hand and said, "Okay, Here you go."

Jane desperately reached for her possession. As her slender pale fingers barely were able to brush against the object, Jeff pulled it away and threw it on the ground, shattering it into pieces.

Jane's body froze on the spot with an agonized expression covering her face.

"Oops!" Even with her broken body lying helplessly on the ground, Jeff didn't fail to disappoint and just laughed at her.

With every fiber in her body screaming bloody murder, Jane gave away into her instinct and went berserk on him. Leaping above the floor, she caught him off guard and ran at him. She dropped her head and prepared her shoulder for the impact. Striking him with her arms and shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him and landed them on the nightstand.

With a loud rumble and a thrush the nightstand broke into pieces, and with it Jeff's body. Still filled an endless rage, Jane searched for the nearest weapon, and grabbed her knife. With one last terrifying look, she was ready to hack into his guts if it wasn't for the sound of the door creaking open. Jane snapped back into her senses and turned around to find Slenderman standing by the door, no doubt demanding for an explanation.

Her anger and rage were now replaced with fear and somber. Her tears tried to force themselves out of her eyes. With the desire of letting her emotions out, Jane rushed past him and ran down the stairs.

She ran through the living room, avoiding eye contact with anyone until she reached the outdoors. She started running into the forest with no destination or any direction. As she was sure that she had gotten far enough, she allowed her tears to rain down on her cheeks.


	4. The Jane Situation

**_The Jane Situation_**

The catastrophic state of the room remained untouched. Jeff sat in the middle of aftermath of the battle area. The room was in a horrendous shape. Several holes were dent on the wall, the carpet on the floor was now stained with drops of blood, not to mention the obvious scattered pieces of the broken nightstand, and in the middle of it was Jeff. His body was covered in bruises and fresh cuts from the fight. His mental state was not as good as his physical condition. His mind was fogged with numerous amounts of emotions and from different colors. Anger, aggression, annoyance, confusion, and boredom. His mind could only handle so much at one time.

Ten minutes has passed. Ten minutes since Slenderman latched him alone in his room. He thought he could handle it, but he thought wrong.

"I can't take it anymore!"

He bounced off his bed and walked towards the door. Opening it quickly, only to find Hoodie blocking his path. He should've guessed ahead. There was no chance in hell Slenderman would leave him alone without taking any precautions.

"Move along Hoodie, I need to get out of here." Jeff, straightforward ordered from him.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I'm afraid I can't do that." Hoodie replied to him, unaffected by his rude demand. "I have direct orders from the boss from preventing you to go anywhere."

Jeff gritted his teeth and was ready to start another fight if he had to. Nevertheless, Hoodie saw the strain in his eyes and his hands forming knuckles. He quickly reacted by pushing him back inside and sealing the door shut.

"Oh come on!" Desperation yelled Jeff. He then started banging on the door and calling Hoodie, demanding from him to open the door. Nevertheless, after minutes of failed attempt, he gave up and walked away from the door.

He let his feet wander him around the room, aimlessly. Leaping and hopping, carefully watching his steps while swimming in his thoughts. _Why are they doing this to me! I was a victim here. This is all Jane's fault... Isn't it?_ He questioned himself and kept walking back and forth, sunk deep in his puzzlement thoughts.

_Maybe it was my fault too._

He quickly stopped his track, unable to comprehend what he just said. "Where the hell did that came from?" he questioned himself.

After several minutes of hopelessly thinking of a solution, he finally gave up. He stood in front of the bed and collapsed on it. _If thinking wouldn't help maybe some sleep would._ He thought as he tried to lay his mind off.

Forty minutes had passed and Jeff still could not sleep. There was something wrong and he knew exactly what it was, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it. He got into a sitting position and tried to shake it off, but it did not work. It was easier said than done. He still couldn't let go no matter how hard he tried. The two had been trying to kill each other for years. Slashing, slicing, cutting, kicking, and everything in between, they did it all. And yet it felt completely normal and natural to Jeff. So why is it so different now? Why is it affecting him to the point of guilt?

_Who am I kidding! It was mostly my fault._ He shamefully yelled in his mind and held his head in desperation. Though the guilt was eating him from the inside, his pride still got the best of him. _I need to find a way to fix this so I can my beauty sleep_.

Unfortunately, his blaze quickly faded away as he sighed in defeat. _But I don't know how to talk to a woman_. Then, his facial expression changed into determination. _Then I'm going to have to find an expert._ _"_But who?" He started tapping on his chin, recalling who would be the best choice to talk to, or at least come a little close to being helpful. _Can't go to Toby since he was recently dumped. I don't think Nikolai is interested in a relationship. Eyeless Jack does not have a girlfriend. And Ben…_

His train thoughts stopped as he raised his head, "Yeah right." He let out a playful chuckle not long after. Ben would definitely rank the lowest when it came to women.

He was about to give up when it hit him… the last person that crossed his mind. He quickly face-palmed and muttered under his breath. "I can't believe I'm going to ask the last CreepyPasta anyone would take seriously"

It was either that, or being locked inside the half-demolished room. Letting out a long sigh of desperation, he got up and set his destination.

"But first, I need to get out of here." He scanned the room, searching every spot he could get his eyes on.

The door?

"Can't go through the door."

The air vent?

"Too cliché."

The window perhaps?

He locked his gaze with the window and analyzed it. "Interesting" He rubbed his chin as his bloody lips formed a wide grin.

He walked towards the window and opened it. Next, he took his head out and absorbed his surroundings. Then, and took a deep breath. "Ahh! I really needed some fresh air." He relaxed and exhaled.

He slowly lowered his gaze and noticed the long distances between his window and the ground, his room was after all located at the third floor. "Nothing good will happen if fell down." He whistled and pulled his head back into the room. He kept the window open and returned to his thinking. "Now how do I get out of here?"

He took the first step forward and his foot accidentally slid on a broken piece of wood board, causing him to fell backwards and out of the window with a loud yelp. He hardly dropped on the ground, but not before colliding with every branch of the tree located next to the mansion. He slammed against the solid ground, groaning in pain as his body took a massive amount of pain in one blow.

"Ouch." He slowly got up and cleaned himself, as if the long fall was nothing. "That was easy." He looked all the way up to his window and the fall he just took. A fall from that height could cause a severe amount of pain and injury, but all Jeff could say was, "Huh?"

He lowered his head and turned around to face the mansion, locating the back door. No one would suspect him sneaking from the back, genius. "Now, all I need to is... Uh..." Jeff was suddenly silenced, as he could not find the expression or the words for what he was seeing. "What are you doing?" He blankly asked Ben who was, at the time, standing in front of him, in the garden. His face carrying a mixed reaction of both fear and embarrassment. "Why are you wearing that weird hat?" Jeff pointed at the big sun hat that he was wearing.

"Uh..." Ben started to sweat as his jaw rapidity opened and closed.

"And why are you holding flowers?"

"I-I-I..." Ben still couldn't find an explanation, or even words.

"Are you..." Jeff snickered and tried his best not to laugh. "Gardening?!"

Ben started to panic and didn't want to answer Jeff. But somehow, his mouth open and spoke for him in a low tone. "Yes?"

Jeff fell on the ground laughing as hard as he could. His arms were wrapped around his stomach as he tried to hold the pain.

"Shut up! It's the only way I can find peace and quiet." Ben yelled, but Jeff kept on laughing. "I mean it!"

"Oh my god... You're so gay!" Jeff said between the laughs.

"I...I..." Ben quietly whimpered and ran away, far from Jeff who was still laughing on the ground.

Finally, Jeff slowly got up on his feet with a few chuckles escaping between his breaths. He was gasping for air, and breathing heavily. "Man, laughter _is_ the best medicine." The sight was so priceless that it almost made Jeff forget his previous problems.

After a few seconds of staring blankly at nothing, he questioned his recent action. "I wonder if I should feel bad about this." He wondered thoroughly. "Nah!" He turned around and looked back at the mansion. "Now, to finish what I started".

* * *

"... And that's why I need your... help." Jeff finished his story, gagging a little bit at the end, to none other than Miles.

Miles was sitting opposite Jeff on the couch, in the basement. He tried his best to comprehend what Jeff just told him as he tapped his index fingers with each other. "Well, Jeff, I didn't understand most of what you said. But what I did understand is that you have a lady problem."

Jeff rolled his eyes and silently groaned. "That's what I've been telling you. What should I do?"

"Well, if you love her that much you need to show her. Tell her why she fell in love with you in the first place" Miles answered the first words that came to his mind.

Jeff face palmed and wiped down his entire face with his hand. "Miles, I'm going to say this for the last time. I. don't. Love _her_! I don't even _like _her." He raised his voice, in an irritating tone. "All I want is to get some sleep. Were you even listening to me?"

"Of course I was." Miles exclaimed, taking his words as an offense. "But just in case, what were we talking about again?"

"Me being the victim here!" Jeff yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Oh, that!" Miles finally understood Jeff's situation. "Well, I can't help you with that. You need to figure it out yourself. In the meantime, I can sing you a song. Well, I can't actually sing it, but I can play it on my phone and lip sync to it."

Jeff's blood started boiling uncontrollably. "Oh my god! I knew this was going to be a waste of my time." He jumped off the couch and stomped on the spot. "That's why nobody likes you or asks you for anything. You are a sad, pathetic..." Then suddenly, the thought hit him like a brick. "Wait a second, _that's_ it" He exclaimed and stormed out of the basement.

Nikolai was just passing by when from out nowhere Jeff ran past him. He cluelessly rubbed his head and tried to retrace Jeff's steps. He looked up to find Jeff's trail was leading to him to the basement, Miles' room. _It can't be, could it?_

He walked into the basement, searching for an explanation, instead he found Miles laying his couch with a smirk across his mouth. "What happened? I just saw Jeff running out of the base... your room." he pointed his thumb backwards, at the stairs. "He also seemed... Happy, I think?"

Miles kicked himself to sit properly on the couch. "Yeah, he needed an advice so I gave him one."

"No way…" Nikolai said in disbelief as he took a seat on the other couch.

"No, seriously." Miles insisted. "Remember what happened a few hours ago?"

Nikolai nodded.

"Well, he got grounded and he tried to find a solution for his problem. However, he didn't know how, so he asked for my help," explained Miles, eyes filled with glee. "So I told him what to do."

Nikolai looked closer into his eyes, checking whether he was telling the truth or not. "I've seen a lot of weird shit back in my time, but that... Is pretty impressive," He respectfully said.

"Thanks." Nodded Miles. "Hey, you want a drink?"

"Sure, got Vodka?"

Miles shook his head and said, "No, sorry."

Nikolai simply shrugged. "Nah, it's cool. I always carry one an extra." He slid his hand into his jacket and took out a hip flask. He took a quick sip before offering it to Miles.

"Thanks, but I don't drink."

Nikolai shrugged and took another sip. "Your loss." Upon drinking, he couldn't help but look around the basement, absorbing every detail. The basement was large, so it was unlikely not to find so many items. Like a large TV hanging on the wall, a mini fridge, two leather couches, so on and so forth. But what caught his attention the most was a secondary door installed inside the basement. "What's behind that door?" He asked as he pointed at the door.

Miles looked at the direction his finger was pointing at, only to reply as fast as he could "Nothing!"

Nikolai raised an eyebrow at Miles. He noticed both of his eyes growing, small drops of sweat rolling down of his face, and the fact that he was shaking.

But before he could question him, Miles quickly stood up and addressed him, "Wow, would you look at the time. It's really getting late. Thanks for stopping but let me show you the door." He grabbed him by the shoulders and forcibly pushed him out of the room.

* * *

After hours, Jane finally returned to the mansion. She seemed much calmer than before, but her mind wasn't fully there. She walked upstairs unseen until she reached her door, and stood in front of it. With a determined face, she took a deep breath and turned the knob. However, to her surprise, Jeff wasn't in their room.

She sighed in relief and sat on the lower bed. Her head was swimming in different thoughts from agony and sadness.

"Knock knock." A soft voice came from behind, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked around and saw Spectra by the door, offering her a comforting smile.

She replied the smile and walked towards her as they hugged. "We were so worried about you." Said Spectra as she embraced Jane.

"I know and I'm sorry." Replied Jane as a couple of tears dropped down from her eyes.

"Don't worry about that, how are you feeling now?" Spectra asked as they broke the hug.

"I'm feeling better now, thanks" Jane replied, still holding on to her smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Spectra said, getting the concerned weight off her mind. "Jane you're my friend. If you ever needed anything you can always count on me."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" Jane nodded, a wave of happiness washed her mind.

"Oh! Almost forgot" She reached the pocket of her jacket and took out a small package rolled as a present. "Here!" She grinned and handed Jane the present.

Jane gladly reserved the packet from her hand and looked up to her. "Thank you. You really shouldn't have."

"Oh, it's not from me." Spectra corrected.

"Then who is it from?" Jane wondered, eyes locked with the gift.

"Believe it or not it's from Jeff" Spectra answered.

At the last word, Jane's face expression changed completely. "What!? Are you sure?" Jane's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Jane looked down at the present, only to playfully chuckle. "Now that's something you don't see every day."

"You know what else you don't see every day, Miles giving advises, and people _actually_ taking it." Spectra giggled.

"You can't be serious!"

Soon, both of the girls found themselves laughing.

"If you need anything I'll be in my room." With that said, Spectra walked out the room.

"Thanks again." Jane called and stared back at the present.

For the next hour and a half, Jane did nothing but sitting on top of her bed, staring at the present. She couldn't believe her worst enemy just made a present for her. It could be just a prank so he could laugh at her to humiliate her more, that was highly possible.

On the other hand, he could really mean it and he was sorry. She decided that she wouldn't open the package until she finds Jeff and get to the bottom of this.


	5. Dial F For Friendship

_**Dial F For Friendship**_

As the gray clouds shielded the darkness of the sky, some of the moonlight managed to break through it. The light shined down at the quiet and peaceful city where thousands of people were sleeping and the not even the crickets were a bother on this peaceful and quiet...

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

I spoke too soon, didn't I?

Jeff was panting really fast as he was running alongside the street. Not far behind two police officers were chasing after him. Jeff has been running for so long that the blood on his hoodie had been stained. It all happened so fast that he couldn't see it coming. What started as a killing spree ended up with a chase. As he entered one of the houses so mindlessly, that he didn't realize the house had a silent alarm. By the time he found out about the silent alarm, it was too late.

Jeff kept on running but after nearly twenty minutes he started to get tired now and lose consciousness. One of the officers saw the opportunity and quickly got on his knee. He took his gun out and aimed towards Jeff. He then quickly pulled the trigger and took the shot. The bullet flew towards Jeff hitting him in the leg. Jeff felt the bullet cutting though his leg and flesh that it was burning it. The pain on his leg slowed him down, but not enough to stop him. Blood started coming out and Jeff needed an escape. Luckily he was near the forest, but his wound began slowing him more.

He took a turn to buy for himself some time and the officers did the same. By the time they took the turn Jeff was no where to be found. They looked around but found nothing. It didn't help that the street lights were off and the flashlights were left back in the patrol car, so it made it hard to chase after the blood. Suddenly a clank sound was heard from the forest. Since the forest was close to the district The two officers amused that Jeff fled into it so they quickly ran into the forest.

"That should hold them for a while" a female voice said.

Back in the district, in a dark alley with two figures standing by the wall. One of them had its hand on the others mouth. The covered mouth person pushed the other away.

"The hell are you doing here? Isn't it enough that you got me into trouble?" the figure turned to be Jeff.

The other figure came out of the shadow and revealed itself to be Jane. She looked at him, then at his leg and saw the injury.

"Your bleeding" she told him without showing any signs of emotions.

Jeff, who was confused now, angrily said "Are you ignoring me!".

Jane pushed him down and took out her knife. She used it to cut a small piece of cloth on the bottom of her dress. Jeff with wide eyes looked at the torn part of her dress, specifically at her naked legs now.

Suddenly his expression changed into a cry of pain, but Jane quickly covered his mouth.

"Eyes up and shut up" she ordered from him.

She took a grip of her knife which was now halfway inside Jeff's injured leg. She slowly slid and twisted it to take the bullet out. Jeff on the other hand was in pain

"Just kill me already would you" he told her, but ignored his request.

Finally, Jane was able to take the bullet out. She used the torn cloth to treat and cover his wound. Once done, Jeff began gasping for air and sweating as well.

Jane got up and took a peek out of the alley and found the coast clear.

"We don't have much time, can you walk?" she asked him.

"Of course I can" he sarcastically said and Jane rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm going to regret this" she told herself.

She walked towards him and put his arm around her shoulder. She pulled him until he was back on his feet once again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeff asked her.

"Saving your ass" she told him.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I have my private priorities" she replied.

"Bitch" Jeff cursed under his breath.

"Asshole" Jane heard him and shot back.

They were by the edge of the forest and the road looked safe to pass.

"We are never talking about this... Ever!" Jeff warned her.

"Let's not talk about it now" she agreed and both began walking into the forest.

The trip to the mansion was safe and neither of them said a word to each other. They were taking their time since Jane didn't have enough power to carry Jeff around, although Jeff did help with his other leg but it was still not enough. Thankfully, they were able to reach the mansion without being followed or tracked.

Jane slowly opened her front door and took a peek, she found completely empty and she signed in relief. They walked into the house carefully, not wanting to disturb anyone so they could avoid any awkward moments.

As they were heading towards the stairs, the kitchen's light turned on that caused both killer's heart to skip a beat. The door slowly opened and Masky walked by holding a plate of cheesecake as he was muttering to himself.

"You think you can just take my cake and run away. Not under my watch mister" he was too busy and didn't notice Jane and Jeff. He soon walked into his room still muttering. Fortunately, his room was on the ground floor and left both of them once again alone.

Both of them signed in relief until Jeff spoke "Let's not talk about that either".

"Talk about what?" she replied.

"Exactly".

The trip to their room was much safer as no proxy came out making an awkward scene or finding both of them hooked up.

As soon as they entered the room they collapsed on the floor and panted heavily.

Once they caught their breaths Jeff looked at Jane and spoke "OK, First things first. Why the hell did you help me?".

Jane looked at him and replied "like I said I have my private priorities ".

Jeff scoffed and looked away. But he felt something heavy lying on his chest and his mouth spoke on its own "Thankyou" he quickly said under his breaths.

"What?" Jane confusingly looked at him.

"Thankyou" he quickly said again.

Jane leaned forward and said "One more time".

Jeff sighed and looked at her "Thank you, OK".

Jane took her time to enjoy the moment and she finally said "Your welcome".

The next moment was filled with silence and Jeff noticed something not wrong about Jane "Are you OK?".

Jane snapped and replied with "Yeah, I'm just a little surprised".

"Oh, so did you get my package?" Jane simply nodded. "So, I hope that there are no hard feelings between us".

"I haven't opened it yet" she told him.

She looked at the bottom bunk bed and found it still untouched. She reached for it and grabbed the package. She looked at Jeff and saw his face clean of any signs of pranks. She took a beep breath and began unwrapping the package. Once she opened it her eyes widened and looked at Jeff. Jeff had a small smile beside his carved one. Jane grabbed what was inside of the package and it turned to be her old cell phone.

"I gave it to BEN to fix it. He questioned me at first, but I was able to persuade him" he notified her _Or blackmailed. Both are the same_. "And thankfully he was able to do it".

But Jane was too stunned and didn't fully hear him.

"So, like I said. I hope there are..." he was quickly interrupted by Jane, who was now hugging him really hard. Jeff, who was shocked by the action didn't know what to do. Warn blood rushed to his face and his arms slowly wrapped themselves around her. Jane was sobbing and hot tears were running out of her eyes. They stayed like this for a few moments and soon they slowly broke the hug.

Jane couldn't be any happier while Jeff still didn't find the words for what just happened. Jane was scrolling down on her cell phone and her smile grew wider with every second. Jeff noticed Jane smiling and for some reason he was happy too.

"I'm guessing that the phone is working" Jeff said, but Jane apparently didn't hear him, which caused him to become much more curious. "Can I ask why was the phone so important?".

Jane stopped and looked at him. She swallowed to know whether to tell him or not "They held pictures and videos of my family. You know, before you killed them".

Something warm grew in Jeff's heart, something that filled him with guilt.

"I'm sorry about every..." Jane interpreted him.

"It's in the past. I know that what you did may never be forgiven but in the past".

Jeff swallowed really hard and his guilt grew bigger, Jane saw the depression at Jeff and tried to change the subject.

She chuckled a little and said "I heard that you received some help from Miles" she laugh at the end.

This got Jeff's attention and he quickly replied with "No I didn't. Who asks Miles for help".

This made Jane laugh even harder and soon Jeff joined her. After they were done laughing the room was silent again.

"Jane, I know what I did was unforgivable, but I really like to start again".

Jane thought about what Jeff just said and it was her time to be lost in words, but she finally said "OK ".

It somehow managed to cover the guilt that was growing inside Jeff. "Still, I think we need to keep this away from the others".

"Yeah, Too awkward" she agreed with him with a chuckle.

After that, both killers climbed into their own beds and said good nights to each other.


	6. This Means War

**_This Means War_**

On the morning of the next day in the mansion, specifically inside the room where it held the two young killers.

Jane was moaning and turning lefts and rights to block the sunlight that was coming through the window. The lights were directly hitting her in the face and burning her eyes _Why did I choose the upper bunk?_

She slowly opened her eyes and used her hand to both rubbing them and blocking the light. Her green eyes were finally able to see her surroundings. She turned her head sideways facing the opposite direction of the wall and saw Jeff shirtless facing his back against her combing his hair. Her eyes quickly widened and a light pink blush covered her cheeks.

"Morning" Jeff took her by surprise.

"M-Morning" Jane greeted him and awkwardly began to get up from the bed, but kept her head away from him.

She was now sitting on the edge of the bed, with her feet dangling in the air and head hung up. Jeff finished combing and grabbed his hoodie. He pulled the hood until his head went through it, causing his hair to get messy again.

"Oh come on!" Jane angrily exclaimed. "Why were you combing it if it was gonna get messy again?"

"Just because we are friends now, doesn't mean that I don't get to annoy you" he replied with a chuckle as he made his way to the door. Jane groaned in anger. "Well, at least emotionally" he said before sprinting out of the room.

Her eyes widened and she quickly exclaimed with "HEY!" but Jeff was long gone to hear it.

Jane got down from the bed and walked towards the mirror. She looked at her reflection and saw her cheeks burning red. She quickly shook her head and tried to forget what she just heard. She placed both of her hands on the table and looked deeply into the mirror with narrowed eyes. "Alright Jeff, if that's how you want to play it, then it's fine by me. But know one thing I will get my revenge".

"Jane, are you talking to yourself again?" A voice informed her from the other side of the room, it was Clockwork.

Jane's eyes winded and quickly replied "N-No?!"

Jane walked in the hallway mumbling under her breaths "Stupid Jeff, ruining my favorite slash only dress". She was desperately trying to hide the torn piece of yesterday's incident. Unfortunately, no luck came. She hoped that no one notices it.

She finally reached the kitchen and found everyone there, sitting around the table, laughing and telling stories of their latest kills.

But wait! There was something wrong.

"Where is my seat?" she asked.

Everyone stopped eating and looked towards Jane then around the table and they found no empty seat.

_30 minutes ago_

"Hey, can someone go and wake up BEN. It's almost breakfast time" Masky asked in the kitchen.

"I'll do it!" Miles volunteered. He got up from his seat and started dragging it.

"Why Are you dragging your seat?" Eyeless Jack wondered.

"You'll find out".

"And that's what happened" Miles finished the story.

"Why were you dragging the chair?" Jane said.

"BECAUSE HE SMASHED IT ON MY HEAD!" BEN exclaimed. "Seriously, didn't anyone see the blood on my head" he angrily said as he pointed to his bloody head, with small pieces of woods still covering his hair.

"Shut up BEN. No one likes you" Eyeless Jack told him.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be deaf?" Clockwork asked, but apparently, Jack didn't hear him.

"I taught him how to read lips" Shredder answered for him. "I was getting tired of translating everything for him".

"Don't you find it a little creepy?" Justice wondered. "I mean, how will we know if he's reading our lips or not?"

_That's just it. You'll never know_ Eyeless Jack and creepily smiled behind his mask.

Back to the plot now.

Jane face palmed and returned to mumble under her breaths.

"You know, I kind of feel responsible for this, so you can use mine." Miles said. He got up from his chair and offered it to Jane.

"No shit" she muttered one last time.

"Plus, I was done anyway" he said.

Jane took the seat and sat on it.

"And I need to hurry or else I'm going to late for my job".

Everything was dead silence again. The attentions were brought towards Miles this time.

"You have a job?" Jeff asked.

"Ah yeah. Some of us have actual jobs" he answered.

Suddenly, car honks were heard from the outside of the mansion.

"And that's my ride" Miles walked out of the kitchen and soon out of the house.

Almost every proxies rushed towards the windows to see for themselves. They saw a large RV parked in front of the mansion. It's seemed old and rusty, the front door was filled with bullet holes, there was blue smoke coming out of the top vent of the roof, they also saw a human driver.

"Yo Miles! Where have you been bitch?" The driver questioned Miles as he got into the RV. "We're supposed to cook two pounds for today" he added.

"Sorry Jesse" Miles responded.

"Whatever bitch. And stop calling me Jesse. My name is not Jesse!" the teenage driver complained.

"Okay not Jesse" Miles corrected himself.

The engine revved and the RV started to move. The proxies kept watching until the RV was nowhere to be seen.

After the RV was gone, the proxies slowly turned their gaze towards Spectra.

The female proxy noticed the looks and the attentions "What?"

"What the hell was that?" questioned Jeff.

"How should I know" she replied, but the proxies kept on staring at her. "What? Do I look like his babysitter or something?". Toby opened his mouth and was about to respond before she cut him off "No, you know what? Don't answer that".

During the afternoon, Jeff was dead dropped on the couch. Half of his body was dying on the floor and the other half on the couch slowly melting down.

"God, I'm bored!" he whined.

"Why don't you go on a killing spree?" Toby suggested.

Jeff lazily turned his head towards Toby, who was next to him on couch watching TV. "No shit" he sarcastically said. "I can't, I'm grounded" he continued. He raised his voice and yelled "SINCE SOMEBODY WAS CRYING LIKE A BITCH AND SNITCHED!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Jane's voice was heard all the way from the upper level.

"You were supposed to" he muttered under his breath.

"So? Go out with a warning" Toby told him.

Jeff raised an eyebrow and said "Warning?"

"Yeah, everyone gets three warnings before getting kicked out or sent to the dungeon. Except for me and Miles" Toby replied.

"And why is that?" he said.

"Uh, because we're special. Duh!" he replied.

"Or maybe because you two are retarded" he commented.

Toby groaned in anger and was about to respond to that before something caught his attention on the TV. "Ha! Ha! Ha! He kicked his nuts" he burst out of laughter as he pointed at the squirrel that kicked off the other squirrel's nuts of the tree.

Jeff shook his head out of pity, but thought about what the retarded just said _Three warnings, Huh?_ he gathered all of his strength and got himself off the couch.

He was about to head for the door before "JEFF! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

His eyes widened and quickly recognized the voice. He quickly turned the door's handle and dashed out of the mansion not bothering to close it.

Jane stormed down and looked everywhere for the killer, but he was gone. She found Toby sitting on the couch and decided to ask him "Hey, do you know where Jeff is?"

"Yeah, he just went on a killing spree" he answered.

Jane eyed the opened door, but before she took another step, Toby grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Before you go, do you want to hear a joke I just heard on TV" he joyfully pleaded.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed "Okay, but make it quick".

He happily jumped off the couch and began telling his joke "So, A black guy an Asian and an Arab walk into a bar..." before he could say another word, Jane raised her hand to stop him.

"I've heard enough. I'm out of here" she walked to the door.

"But it's so funny!" Toby whined. He rubbed his chin with his hand to think for a second "Maybe Masky wants to hear the joke. Hey Masky! Do you wanna hear a joke!" he called.

"Shut up Rogers! I still haven't forgiven you for what you have done to my cheesecake!" Masky yelled back.

* * *

"Come On! How do you lose a killer in the middle of daylight" Jane whined as she leaned her back against a wall of an alley.

She has been searching for Jeff for nearly two hours now, but without a single luck. She searched in everywhere she thought Jeff could be. She had been hunting him down for years. Could she be getting bad at the one thing she dedicated in her life to?

Suddenly she felt her luck was about to change. Police sirens were heard from a distance and a smile of happiness crossed her face as she leaned against the wall. She took a peek at the direction of where the sirens were heard. The sirens were getting closer and closer with each second, and her smile grew wider with it. Finally the moment that she has been waiting for...

...Did not come

Instead, a large RV dashed on the road, following it was two DEA Jeeps. And you will never guest who was inside the RV.

That's right, it was Miles and not Jesse.

Miles was holding the steer wheel as he tried to keep the RV under control. "Damn it Jesse! We really 'Methed' it up this time" Miles said while laughing at his pun.

"Can you please stop talking and focus on not getting us killed" 'Jesse' growled.

"Alright, not Jesse" Miles stopped and focused more on driving.

"My name is not not Jesse!"

"Come on!" Jane angrily shouted and started stomping around. "What are the freaking ODDS?" she started hitting and kicking the trashcans to help her to store her anger and calm down.

She was panting and grinding her teeth behind her mask. Her fists were getting tighter. After a few moments, she finally calmed down and leaned her back against the wall for support.

While resting against the wall something crossed her mind "Odds! Of course" she found her answer. "If Jeff didn't want to be found, then he would be in a place crossing no one's mind" she victoriously announced.

"And I really need to stop talking to myself" she said out of the embarrassment.

_Meanwhile, in somewhere no one would think about_

"Finally!" Jane exclaimed between her pants. She was bent over, and had her hands on her knees. Loud pants were coming out of her mouth, and sweats over her forehead.

"So, you thought you can hide from me, didn't you?" she began. She removed her hands from her knees, and stood still. "If only you didn't underestimate me"

She was standing in front of an old and abandoned house. Not more than two stories tall, with broken windows, dead garden, and many holes on the walls. She took a deep breath before heading towards the door. Her hand touched the door and it automatically began to open. The rusty creak sound echoed through the entire house.

"Oops" she held her hand against her mask where the mouth spot is. She slowly took a step inside the house, and as soon her foot hit the old wooden floor, another creak sound alerted the house again. "Oh for God's sake" she rolled her eyes and walked inside the house.

The house was worst from the inside. Spider webs almost filled in every corner, dust literally covered everything, and it was dark as hell. She noticed some brand new footsteps on the floor and the stairs. This was a proof that someone is upstairs, due to it being fresh.

She started climbing the stairs. As she raced upstairs, she found multiple closed doors. "Alright Jeff. Let's see where you're hiding".

She opened the first door, but she found nothing "Dammit".

She opened the second doors, but which ended with the same results "Seriously?"

"OK, the third time always works" she closed her eyes and opened the door. Slowly opening her eyes, she found...

...Nothing.

"For the love god!" she finally hit the rock bottom.

She eyed the last door, but this time held her knife and walked towards it. "Jeff you better be behind that door or I'll rip your nuts off" she threatened.

She stood in front of the door, but instead of opening it, she kicked it as hard as she could. The door slammed against the wall as she rushed in looking in every corner but found nothing but dust. She screamed from the top of her lungs of rage.

After she was done, she dropped to her knees and gave up. "I give up!" she yelled. "You hear that Jeff? You win" she raised her voice even more.

And all of the sudden she felt left two cold hands grabbing her by the shoulders, which caused her to scream from panic. Her reaction quickly turned from fear to wrath as she heard a very familiar laugh mocking her.

"Oh my god! You should've seen your face!" Jeff stepped out of the shadows while still laughing.

"You son of a bitch!" Jane got back to her feet and held her knife, pointing directly at him.

"Whoa! Take it easy. You might hurt someone" Jeff managed to hold up his hands between the laughs.

"I should be killing you now" she groaned.

"But you can't, you know why?" he paused so Jane could answer, but she only groaned even more. So Jeff answered it instead "Because you will be sent to the dungeon" he laughed again.

"Shut up!" She warned him, but he kept on laughing.

Suddenly a new sound was heard and grabbed both of the killer's attention.

"What was that?" Jeff quickly stopped and asked.

"Yeah, right. As if it isn't one of your stupid pranks" Jane angrily replied.

"Uh... Actually, it's not" Jeff admitted.

Jane scoffed, not believing him, but after seeing the other killer's expression, she became nervous.

Suddenly the front door of the house slammed close creating a huge bang. Both of the killers screamed from panic. It was only moments later when both of them realized that it was probably just the wind.

"Jane, You OK?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Good. Now can you please remove your arms around me" he said in an annoyed tone.

Jane looked at him, then at herself and found her arms wrapped around him. Her eyes widened and a deep red blush covered her cheeks. Thankfully, she was wearing a mask or Jeff would see it and tease her for the next month.

Everything happened so fast that even Jeff had his arms wrapped around her.

Jane tried to set herself free, but she couldn't, she was stuck. "I can't move!" she panicked.

"Neither can I" Jeff panicky said between his struggles.

A weird smell caught Jane's nose and she found the reason of their little problem.

"Jeff, why do I smell glue?" she told him in an angry tone.

Jeff was offended at the way Jane addressed him, so he responded with "What? You want to tell me that you never sniff glue?"

Jane's brain began to boil and her eyes started to twitch behind her mask. She wanted to grab Jeff by the neck and strangle him to death. Or tie his arms and legs to separate cars and rip him in half. A lot of crazy torture idea came to her mind, but she quickly calmed down. And without wasting any time, she kneed him in the leg, the same leg she bandaged last night.

Jeff screamed from out of pain and began to curse "What the fuck was that about?!"

Jane smiled in relief as she took all of that anger off her chest, she then responded "That's for all of those hours I wasted on finding you and for finding your clothes on around the room again".

However, Jeff kept on cursing.

_But, wait! What happened to Miles_

Miles and not not Jesse were watching their RV being crushed and destroyed in the junk yard. Both of their experiences were unchanged and filled with sadness and disappointment.

They didn't seem to be fine at all, until Miles said "Well, not not Jesse. It seems that this is the end".

Jesse said nothing and didn't bother correcting him. Instead, he kept on watching what was left of the RV.

"Don't worry, we will be back. And this time we will be stronger than ever".

Jesse looked at his partner.

"They might take our RV but they will never take our meth".

Jesse smiled and his hopes rose a bit.

"I think I finally understand. This whole time you were caring for us and the business" he said.

"I'm glad you understand" Miles smiled. "Because I'm leaving you".

Jesse's smile quickly dropped "W-What?"

"Yeah, It turns out that a sheriff wants my help to fight off against zombies in the near future where no one uses the word zombie" he scratched the back of his head from the awkward moment."If you ask me fighting zombies is easier than cooking meth."

"B-But what about the whole speech... And about not giving up" Jesse desperately tried to convince him.

"Dude, Look at me" he pointed at himself. "I'm a drug lord. I'd probably die in the end when this whole is over. I'd probably be sacrificing myself to save you. Also, I watched your girlfriend die. Sorry".

"But... What..." Jesse shattered.

"So, Have an A-one and I'll see in never" he shared one final laugh before leaving his former partner.


	7. Pay It Forward

_**Pay It Forward**_

"You really think that this a good Jeff?" Eyeless Jack said while watching Jeff.

"Pfft, yeah" Jeff scoffed and kept doing what he was doing.

"Uh.. Won't you get into trouble again?" Toby said. "You only get three warnings, and this might be your last".

"I said I know what I'm doing!" Jeff angrily replied.

BEN, Miles, Jack, Toby and Shredder all watched Jeff as he was climbing up to the ladder that was positioned next to the door. Once he reached the top he sighed in exhaustion and loosened of his hands.

"The bucket" he ordered.

Miles, who holding a bucket filled with red liquid handed him the bucket. And with a grunt Jeff raised the bucket up towards him.

"Uh.. Don't you think that's a little bit too extreme?" BEN asked while showing a little sign of concern.

Jeff stopped and looked down. "As if. That bitch needs to pay" he replied.

"What did she even do that made you this upset?" Shredder wondered.

Jeff stopped again and reminded himself about his 'Sticky' situation. He quickly shivered on the inside just by thinking of it. He soon realized his friends who were still waiting for an answer so he improvised "Uh.. You know same old, same old ".

"You really need to stop getting into trouble with her" Toby advised him.

"Yeah, just do it secretly like me and this faggot" Miles said while pointing at BEN.

BEN on the other hand, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, what the hell happened between you two?" Jack asked. "Ever since you arrived at the mansion you two been doing nothing but fight" he added.

Miles angrily glared at BEN and replied with "Oh, this son of a bitch knows exactly what happened".

Everyone curiously turned their attention towards BEN, even Jeff.

BEN sighed in annoyance and decided to let the cat out of the bag "I may have spoiled... a movie".

"MAY!?" Miles angrily exclaimed."

"FINE!" BEN yelled back. "I spoiled 'The usual suspect'!" He admitted. "You happy now?"

There wasn't too much of a shock or sense like the rest expected.

"That's it?" Jeff questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh no, There's more" Miles corrected. "Here's what happened from the start to the finish" He began. "Exactly four months ago I accidentally sold BEN's Nintendo DS. Of course he was mad at me so I gave him my words that I'll get it back no matter what happened. It took me longer Than I expected, but I finally got my hands on it. Until..." He paused as he angrily glared at BEN once again. "I invited him to the movies as an apology and he accepted it and told me to meet him there. We were going to watch 'The usual suspect'. A movie I spent my entire life looking forward to watch it, And just when I lay my guards off... BOOM! Shellshock!" He finished telling his story.

Everyone glared at BEN with disappointed looks.

"Dude.. " Jack was the first one to begin. "Even for you that's pretty low".

"The man gave you his words" Shredder was next.

"Yeah, but.. " BEN tried to interrupt.

"Everyone knows that Miles always keeps his words" he continued.

"It was just a stupid movie" BEN helplessly tried to defend himself.

"I don't even know who you are anymore" Toby said as they all turned against him.

"And from that day I swore to lay vengeance on you for the rest of your life" Miles threatened BEN as he carefully poked him in the chest.

Jeff one the other hand was confused, was it because of the stupidness of the situation or the eternal vengeance? But either way it questioned his actions. Did he really want to play a game of cat and mouse with Jane for the rest of his life, sure it's fun but until when? Most importantly, it question his next decision _Am I really going to do this_ he questioned himself. He waited and carefully thought about it.

"Pfft, of course I am".

He slightly opened the door and carefully tried to place the bucket on top of it. "Pig's blood for a pig" he muttered under his breath with a grin.

And just when he was about to put the bucket under the door a yelling stopped him "What the hell are you doing you numbskulls!".

It took everyone by surprise, especially Jeff. The ladder started to shake and Jeff was about to lose his balance, but thankfully BEN quickly held a grip on the ladder. Jeff restored his balance and sighed in relief. He turned around and saw Masky with an angry expression waiting for an explanation.

"What do you want!" Jeff angrily asked as he slowly got down from the ladder with the bucket.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Masky demanded.

"Piss off! This doesn't concern you" Jeff replied.

Masky turned his gaze towards Toby and asked once again "What's going on here?".

"We're going to prank Jane by pouring blood on her" Toby excitingly replied without hesitating.

"Just like that movie 'Misery' " Miles excitingly added.

"Carrie" Jack corrected him.

"Yeah, that one. Which was written by Stanley Kubrick" he said.

"Stephen King" Jack corrected him again.

"Yeah, that guy" Miles pointed out.

Masky face palmed and sighed under his breathes. He slid his hand all the way down on his face and calmly said "I'm gonna have to ask all of you to leave".

"Pfft, Like we would..."

"NOW!" Masky yelled.

Everyone panicked and rushed to leave the room.

"Not you Jeff!" Masky ordered Jeff just when he was about to leave.

Jeff stopped and grumpily walked towards Masky "What".

"Jeff you can't do this for the rest of your life. You need to stop" Masky told him.

"What! You told me not to try to kill her so I'm not" Jeff angrily responded.

"Yeah, but what about all this?" he pointed at the ladder and the bucket.

"So?" Jeff simply shrugged.

Masky was about to explode "You are not a child and I'm not your babysitter!" he yelled while pointing at him. "Start acting like a mature!"

Jeff crossed his eyes and scowled "I don't need to put up with this bullshit! I'm outta here!". With that he stomped away.

* * *

Jeff angrily stomped around the hall muttering under his breath. He didn't need someone to watch over him. They told him to stop splattering blood in the mansion so he stopped.

He kept walking around with no destination until he heard a voice calling his name "Jeff" It quietly whispered but Jeff ignored it, until it called again "Jeff". This time it was getting under his nerve. "Jeff" It called for a third time and it was a breaking point.

"What the hell do you want Miles. I'm not the mood" he yelled.

Miles stepped out of the shadows with a disappointed look "How did you know that it was me?".

"Miles you got until the count of three to spit it out or I swear to god I'll rip your throat" Jeff threatened him with his knife.

"OK, OK" Miles deafened himself by waving his hands. "You know that you don't like Jane..." he began.

"One..".

"And you want to get her..."

"Two..."

"But you can't do it inside the mansion.."

"THREE!" with that Jeff charged towards him and pinned him on the wall.

"What I'm trying to say is that I can help you" Miles quickly spat.

Jeff stopped and eyed him carefully "Speak" he ordered.

"If you can't beat her here take her somewhere far away and finish the job" Miles spoke.

Jeff cocked an eyebrow and got confused "What? What the hell are you talking about?".

"Ask her out" Miles simply said.

Jeff was about to yell, but Miles saw it coming and covered his mouth.

"Shh! Be quiet!" Miles loudly whispered.

Jeff shoved his hand away and angrily replied "Did you take some sort of weird drug".

"No, I stopped cocking meth" he sadly said.

"Miles, You have one shot so make it count" Jeff said as he held the knife closer to his throat.

"Hear me out. Ask her out on a date and be nice to her, but not too nice to raise suspensions. She would be desiring for more. Once you take her for a walk, take her somewhere far away and finish her off" Miles explained.

Jeff thought about it for a second and released him. Miles quickly checked his neck and sighed in relief.

"What's your agenda?" Jeff questioned him.

Miles looked at him and innocently said "Me? An agenda? Don't be stupid. I'm only helping a friend"

Jeff obviously didn't buy it, but instead he ignored it "If it wasn't for your plan I would be ripping the information from out of your head". Jeff started walking away and Miles watched him until the last second.

Once the coast was clear he took out a walkie-talkie and spoke through "Ghost come in. This is the blue Spark, The moose is in the supermarket. I repeat, the moose is in the supermarket"

"I said no coding. This isn't the military" A famine voice responded from the side. "Did Jeff take the bait".

"Affirmative" Miles reported.

"Good" The female said.

"Spark out" Miles said before turning off his walkie-talkie.

* * *

Jane had her head low due to the embarrassment. A heavy blush was covering her face just by thinking about it. She tried not to think about it, but her friend's word just kept swimming in her thoughts.

_Flashback_

Jane was sitting around the table with her girl friends.

"Wait, He did what?!" Clockwork exclaimed.

Jane angrily sighed as she was about to explain her story once again "He ripped my dress while we were fighting" she half lied as she was recalling that night.

"He's such a pervert" Justice insulted him.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know about" Jane fake laughed.

"And just for that You should get him" Clockwork advised her.

Jane's eyes widened behind her mask "What?".

"Yeah, and we could totally help you with that" Justice said.

"No, we don't need to do that" Jane tried to tell them.

"Exactly! We should totally do that" Clockwork encouraged her.

"No, we should totally NOT do that".

"Nonsense, Jane. We will help you and that's final" Spectra said.

Jane sighed in defeat and gave up "Fine. What do you want me to do?".

A smirk covered Spectra's face as she went on "I already thought about everything".

_End of the flashback_

Jane walked through the hallway desperately trying to get to her room as soon as possible.

She was only a few doors away when suddenly a voice whispered to her "Psst Jane".

Jane stopped her tracks and looked for the source of the voice but unfortunately she failed.

"Jane" It whispered again.

She kept on looking until her gaze met an opened door, It was pretty dark, so there wasn't much to tell. Jane tilted her head and slowly walked into it. It was still dark and quiet, she didn't know if the source of the voice was even in the room. Suddenly the door closed and Jane jumped from her place. The light turned on and Jane quickly turned around to meet the source of the voice. Her fear quickly dropped to anger.

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" she shouted at him.

"If I wanted you dead you would be dead already" Jeff replied.

Jane groaned and tried walking out of the room "I don't have time for this".

Jeff quickly blocked her with his hand "I need to ask you something".

She angrily turned around and growled "What!?".

Jeff awkwardly looked away and scratched the back of his head "Are.. Are.. You..."

"Spit it out" Jane impatiently said.

"Are you free tonight?" he quickly said.

Jane's heart jumped and the heat rose to her cheeks. "Uh.." she couldn't make out her words.

"So?" Jeff kindly asked.

"Y-Yes?" Jane didn't know if she wanted to say yes to him. Maybe the idea of girls spoke for her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" Jeff wondered.

Jane gulped and took a deep breath then exhaled. Once she was calm she eyed him carefully "Why?"

Jeff simply chuckled and said "We're secretly friends now, aren't we? So I told myself why not go on a date"

"I don't trust you" she said as she crossed her arms.

Jeff sighed in annoyance and said "Look, do you want to go out with me or not?".

"Fine" and she finally agreed. "You can pick me up at seven"

"Pick you up? What do I look like a chauffeur" Jeff exclaimed.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Jane angrily said.

"How about you meet me there" he replied in the same tone as hers.

"And where is there?" she started to lose her patient.

"I'll text you the address".

She just groaned and said "Whatever" before exiting the room.

Once Jeff was completely alone, he smiled and announced "Phase one is complete".


	8. Date With Destiny

**_Date With Destiny  
_**

"This is your idea for a date?" annoyingly sighed Jane. She covered her face with her palm from out of disappointment.

"You sound disappointed" Jeff teased her with a chuckle.

Letting all the hot air out she replied "I don't know why I kept my hopes high. This was so expected". She kept her face hidden and refused to look at either Jeff or what was in front of her.

Jeff rolled his eyes towards her "Hey, You were the one who agreed to come with me" he said while shoving his hands into his pockets. "You could've said no".

_As if I had a choice,_ her groans were heard just by thinking about the idea. "Let's just get over this" she walked towards the doors of the dinner, was about to open the door, but Jeff quickly dashed past her, and opened it for her.

"After you" he held the door open and watched her reaction.

"Such a gentleman" she sarcastically scoffed and entered the diner.

Jeff watched her enter the diner with a smirk. He soon followed her into the diner.

A young man noticed them entering through the doors, so he quickly approached to them "Welcome to May's House of Pie. How may I help you?" they were greeted by the young waiter.

Jeff took the lead and spoke "Table for two".

"Follow me" the waiter replied and took them to their table.

Once they were seated, the waiter handed them the menu and let them alone.

None of them said a word to each other. They both kept their faces shoved into the menu and avoided making any conversations. There were a few peaks and secret glances, but other than that, it was pretty quiet.

That was until Jane had enough and decided to address Jeff "Why are we here?"

Jeff peaked above his menu "What do you mean?"

She put her menu away and kept talking "You call this a date?"

"Uh... Is there something wrong?" Jeff asked as he put his menu away.

"For starters, this is a pie house" she pointed at her surroundings.

"The best one in the entire city" Jeff pointed out.

"Second of all, asking me on a date right after... Our incident doesn't make sense" she raised a second finger.

"So? Ever heard about opposite attraction" Jeff was about to run out of excuses.

"And most importantly, you're in your human form in the middle of the night" she explained.

"Uh... Because I don't want to get anyone's attention" he was getting nervous from all those questions.

"Really? Are we going to play little red riding hood and the wolf right now?" It's not like she didn't want this, but she also wanted a straight answer.

Jeff let out a sigh and decided to tell Jane the truth, or so he thought "Alright you got me" he raised both of his hands in defense.

Jane leaned closer and listened carefully.

"The truth is I... I..." he was hesitating but tried to improvise.

Jane was getting annoyed once again.

"I... I have... A secret... Crush on you?" and man how it horribly backfired.

Jane's emerald eyes widened as a heavy blush covered her cheeks. "What?!" she loudly blurted.

_Oh, shit!_ Jeff thought. He didn't know why he even said that.

Jane was speechless. She didn't know what to say, but then again "Hold on, really?"

"Uh... Yeah" Jeff's insides were screaming so loud. Why did he even keep on going? His eyes shifted lefts and rights, trying to find a way to change the subject.

Jane raised an eyebrow at Jeff's reactions. Her arms crossed around her chest as she said "I don't believe you".

Jeff looked over Jane with a questioned look "What makes you say that?"

Jane scoffed with a smirk "I've known you for a long time to know that you're lying".

Jeff let out a sigh of relief. He covered his face with his hand from the embarrassment. His nervous breakdown was suddenly interrupted when he heard Jane's girlish giggle. He removed his hand and looked at Jane who couldn't help herself but to laugh. "What's so funny?" Jeff almost threatened from the anger.

Jane got a hold of herself and tried to reply. Nevertheless, the moment was priceless and she let out another a chain of snicker. She covered her mouth and muffled "You should've seen your face!"

Jeff became annoyed and was about to object, but quickly shook the idea away. The plan was going well and he didn't want to ruin the opportunity. "Ha ha. Laugh it up fuzzball".

Jane finally stopped laughing and wiped a small tear from her eye "I can't remember the last time I laughed this much".

"You're done?"

She let out a last chuckle "Now, I am".

"Good".

"No, but seriously why are we here?" she calmly asked.

"Well, I was trying to be nice until you started making scene" Jeff annoyingly replied.

"First off, you started it... Both the date and the lie. Second, I still didn't get an answer" she kept persuading him even though she found useless.

"You asked me and I answered. What more do you want from me woman?"

"I meant what are we doing?"

"You know, I had enough. I don't know about you but I'm ordering" he replied and reopened the menu.

Jane let out a groan "You know exactly what I meat Jeff. Now tell me why..."

"Hold that thought" he quickly interrupted her, which made Jane groan even more. He turned around and called the waiter from earlier "Excuse me?"

The waiter noticed Jeff and rushed towards him "Can I help you sir?"

"I think I'm gonna order now" he looked into the menu and his eyes started examining it "What do you like better, the key lime pie or the chocolate pudding pie? Oh, wait! Or the cherry jubilee pie!"

"W-Well they're all great".

However, Jeff wasn't convinced. "Yeah but if you had to chose" he kept on persuading him.

"Uh... I like the key lime" The waiter gave him an honest answer.

"Really! More than the cherry jubilee?" Jeff sounded more surprised as he checked the menu once again.

"W-Well I personally don't cherry" Anxiously replied the poor young man.

"Yeah but if you did, you probably picked the cherry jubilee right. No brainier" Jeff brought his attention back to the menu again. "Oh hold up! Snicker pie? What the fuck is a snicker pie".

"It's like a chocolate pie made out of snicker bars" The waiter was really getting annoyed, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"OOH WEE! I got to have a slice of that! NO, FUCK IT! Bring the whole pie!" Jeff excitingly demanded. "And while you're at it, bring some samples of the other ones too!"

"I-I'm sorry, but we don't give samples".

However, Jeff didn't seem mad about it. "Just mix the other flavors with the pie".

Jeff kept on pushing him. The man didn't get the chance to ask Jane, or even get to write down Jeff's order.

Once the waiter was out of the way, Jeff looked over Jane. "Can you believe that guy" he pointed at the direction of the man. "Who doesn't like cherry?"

Jane let out an angry sigh "If you interrupt me more time, I swear..."

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Jeff once again interrupted her, but this time it was out of fear than humor.

"Did you ask me out just so you could interrupt me?" Jane barked. "And what do you think that you're doing?"

"Hiding!" Jeff replied as he crawled under the table.

Before Jane could have a chance to question him, Jeff grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down as well.

Jane managed to light her impact against the floor. She furiously looked at Jeff and demanded "What do you think you're doing!"

Jeff on the other hand was peeking under the tablecloth. His eyes were panicky search for an escape route.

"Are you listening to me?" she tried again as she touched his shoulder. "What has gone into you?"

Jeff raised the cloth and pointed outside "Them".

Jane's eyes widened as they caught sight of who was suppose to be her friend. "What the hell are they doing here?" she loudly whispered.

All the way by the entrance stood both Miles and Spectra. And by their looks, they seemed to be looking for something or someone.

"We're in deep shit" Jeff pointed out.

"Never mind that we need to get the hell out of here" Jane whispered to him.

"Oh really, I was thinking of walking up to them and have a cup of tea" he sarcastically mocked her.

"Shut up and let me think" she slapped the back of his head to shush him.

Jeff rubbed the back of his head and angrily grumbled.

Within only a few moments Jane managed to come up with a plan. "How is your aim and throw?"

Jeff proudly scoffed "Have you seen me throw".

"Good" she lifted the cloth and searched the table. Eventually, she grabbed a knife and gave it to Jeff. "Throw it at Miles. Make sure you hit him somewhere that could cause some serious damage".

Jeff got into the position and took his aim. "What is that going to do?"

"Trust me".

He took a deep breath and aimed his weapon. Moreover, with a swing he threw the knife and hit Miles in the shoulder. And, in a result of this action the entire diner was blacked out.

Jeff was surprised and had no idea of what he just did. Luckily, he didn't have time ask as Jane grabbed him by the wrist. Jeff immediately understood her action and they both ran towards the exist.

It didn't take them long to get out of the diner but they took no chances and continued their escape until they were far away from them. They eventually stopped to catch their breaths after knowing that they were safe.

"How did you know that it would work?" Jeff wondered between his pants.

Jane caught a few gasps of air and replied "Miles sort of has Schizophrenia. Means that he gets startled easily. The surprise action caused him a sudden rush that his body accidentally sent multiple jolt..."

"Neeerd!" Jeff stopped her as soon as he heard enough which once again made Jane angry. Jeff gave her a look "What?"

"Are you going to apologize or what" Jane, who obviously waiting for an apology demanded.

"For…" Jeff had no idea what she was talking about.

"Gah! You'll never change. You will always be nothing but a prick" and with that she unloaded on him. "For once in my life I thought you'd be different. But surprise, surprise, this was all expected!"

Jeff couldn't find the words reply or even the words the describe what just happened. Same could be said to Jane as she never thought she had it in her to get her this far. "You know what… I'm done" and she started walking away.

"Wait!" Jeff tried to stop her but she continued walking. He quickly jogged towards her and grabbed her by the arm. "I said wait".

Jane tried jerking her arm away but Jeff grabbed her other arm and stopped her. "Let go of me!"

"Hey, Listen to me" he tried getting a hold of her but she kept struggling.

"I swear if you don't take your hands away from me this instant, I'll scream rape".

Jeff let her go but not because she told him to. "Look first of all, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way throughout this entire night. Second, I just need you to listen to me for five minutes. Please".

Jane could see the plead in his eyes. "You got five minutes".

Jeff smiled and began explaining, "This whole night wasn't my idea. It Miles…"

_Of course, it was_ Jane was ashamed of how easily she was played.

"I know it would seem like a lame excuse but it's true and I'm really sorry".

It's true that Jeff can sometimes be a complete jerk but that didn't mean that Jane was off the hook. "I'd be lying if I say that I agreed to your offer on my own freewill. It was a setup and we both fell for it. And I'm sorry too" she replied in a calmer and softer tone.

"Wow I can't believe we just said that to each other" he surprisingly chuckled.

"Hey, don't get use to it. This was a onetime thing" she lightly punched him on the shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"Jane I don't know if you noticed this, but I don't know how to talk with women" he opened up for her.

"Trust me it's not a secret".

"If you still want to leave I won't stop you this time" he told her.

Jane swallowed lightly and thought about it "You know what; we've gone this far I say we go all the way. But, only if you be honest with me".

"No promises, but I'll try" he gave her a smile and Jane replied with one.

"Shall we".

* * *

_Back in the diner_

The second the sharp object hit Miles in the shoulder it caused him to let out a small scream, and soon the entire diner was turned dark. Spectra was the first to notice the scene and quickly covered his mouth and dragged him outside the diner. Miles jumped on his feet and assisted her with their escape. It took them a while before they were safe.

While panting for air Spectra noticed the knife that was sticking out of Miles shoulder. She grasped the the handle of the blade which caught Miles attention. "What are you doing?" he panicky asked.

"Hold still" she used her other hand as an asset to hold him still against the wall. She took a deep breath and was ready to pull it out.

"Wait, wait, wait I have a better...AHHH!" he didn't get to finish his sentence as a sudden rush of pain coated his shoulder.

Spectra held him still against the wall until she was sure that he let it all out. Once he was done, she let him go to continue his grumbles and groans.

"I can't hear you" she said after trying to make out of something out of his grumbles.

Miles sucked in the pain and replied "I said you could've used your ghost powers and take it out". He tightly grabbed his shoulder hoping it would heal faster.

"Want me to put it back in, no? Then suck on it" she told him as she tried to figure out where the couples went. "Okay, we differently lost them, any ideas?"

Miles rubbed his shoulder one more time before replying "Nope. But I think the real question is how they pulled it off?"

Spectra cocked him an eyebrow "Pulled what off?"

"Their great escape. It couldn't have been a coincidence, they must've known somehow".

Spectra's curiosity was growing "You're barely making any scene".

"Okay, you're the only one who knows that I have Schizophrenia. They knew that a surprise action would cause me a sudden rush that my body would accidentally sent multiple jolts of electricity around the diner. In addition, with more than one electric source nearby the electricity could easily travel through it and into the main transformer causing an overload and soon a blackout. What I don't understand is how they knew about it" he rubbed his chin thinking of all the possibilities that might explain his enigma. He turned to his girlfriend hoping she would be an asset only to find her shaking and froze in fear. "Spec, you don't happen to..."

"NO!" she quickly barked from fear.

"You didn't let me finish" Miles wondered while getting suspicious. He leaned closer to her examining her facial expressions and only causing her more paranoia. "Are you okay" he asked and Spectra responded with a nod. His feet lead him to circle around her scanning her body. Until he stopped in front of her announcing "Well, if you say so".

Spectra let out a long sigh in relief along with a heavy weight on her chest. She whipped the puddle of sweat that was resting on her forehead and regained her safe zone. "Miles, you know I would never hide anything from you" she sweetly conformed him. "Besides, you don't have Schizophrenia... for the most parts".

"But how can you be sure of that?" he desperately demanded.

Spectra's mind finally calmed down as she was sure that she was off the hook. "Well for starters, you get paranoid and hallucinate. Do you see anything or anyone that shouldn't be here?"

"Nope. Just you, me, and John Nash" he replied pointing at the space next to him.

Spectra pinched the bridge of her nose reminding herself where had gone wrong. While going through her thoughts something crossed her mind "WAIT, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE STILL DOING HERE! Where got to find them!" she panicky exclaimed.

Miles was taken by surprise but didn't object her. "Alright, where to go?"

She opened her mouth only to quickly face palming herself as in not having any clue of their destination. "Wait I got it! Miles use your... Sonar thingy and find them".

"It's not a sonar thingy" he scoffed in offense. "I am simply using electricity that is generating in my body though the surrounding electricity sources as a transmission to recognize their body by the electricity that is used to function their hearts by the Sinoatrial node".

"Huh?" Spectra had no idea what Miles just said. Throughout their relationship, Spectra always had the difficulty to understand Miles. He would either be dumb and reckless or a smartass genius, but she never thought any less of him. She didn't have time to answer to one of Miles phases "Just find them" she annoyingly demanded.

Miles closed his eyes and tried to focus in finding their heartbeats. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried he failed. "I can't" he fearfully said.

Spectra left eye started twitching and was almost about to hit him but decided otherwise. "You're lucky you have a pretty face otherwise I would've suffocated you" she warned him. "Alright new plan, we separate in general directions. First one to find them informs the other, got it?"

"Got it! And do you really think that my face is pretty?" he brightly wondered.

Spectra chuckled and smiled "Don't push it" she teased him by gently patting his cheek.

* * *

The killers were wondering around the empty streets with no destination. The walk was helpful for both relaxation and enjoyment of the quite night.

"So, how's life treating you?" Jeff broke the silence.

"Um... Good, I guess" Jane replied without even thinking too much of it.

"Oh, cool" Jeff said with awkwardness as his brain couldn't come up with further conversations.

In addition, it was back to silence again.

"Is it just me, or this doesn't seem to be working?" Jane asked.

"Oh thank god I thought I was the only one!" Jeff exhaled in relief.

"Listen, just because we don't have a common interest doesn't mean that we can't have fun" Jane announced which caused Jeff to let out a chain of laughter. Jane who had no idea of the cause of laughter angrily demanded "What's so funny".

Jeff got a hold of himself whipped a tear and replied "You and fun never go together. It's like Leonardo DiCaprio and Oscar they just don't mix".

Jane was offended and quickly responded "I can too!"

"Suuure" there was sarcasm all over the place along with an eye roll.

"I can and I'll prove it" she challenged him.

"Okay tell me, what your description of fun is?" he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Uh..." Jane's mind was rushing with thoughts and none of them were helpful. "There was this one time when... Um... This mugger came out of nowhere with a gun and... Uh... I slashed his throat?" she was already regretting challenging him. She closed her eyes and waited for him to laugh at her but to her surprise, not a single sound was made. She opened an eye only to find Jeff shaking his head at her with his smirk.

"Girl you have a long ladder to climb" he informed her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked in confusion.

"It means I'm going to help you" without wasting another second, he grabbed her wrist and began dragging her.

"HEY!"

The two were walking... or more likely Jeff was dragging Jane along with the street. Jane was getting tired from trying her best not to trip for the past hour. She wasn't being dragged against her will but that didn't stop her from complaining and whining.

"Slow down, would you?"

"I'm getting tired"

"Could you please let go of my hand I can walk just fine"

Jeff was boiling from the inside but tried to keep himself collected. He just needed to find a bar and wash away his temper and problems. After walking for what seemed like an eternity Jeff spotted a nearby bar and his smile widened in joy. However, before he could take another step he was forcibly stopped. He turned around only to find Jane griping his arm with both hands.

"Look I know you're tired but we're almost there, I mean it this time" Jeff informed her but the girl didn't let go. He looked into her eyes and saw that it was filled with rage and determination. "What? Did I do something?"

Instead of answering, Jane pushed Jeff into a dark ally and held him against the wall. She peeked outside and absorbed the surroundings.

Jeff raised an eyebrow and was confused "You okay?"

Jane kept on the lookout for a few more moments before moving her head back into the ally. She let out a sigh and turned to Jeff to confront him "What I'm about to say must not be told to any soul" she sounded more serious than usual. "I'm not proud of it in fact I'm actually embarrassed of it".

"No! Jane doing something embarrassing? What is this, the Mandela effect" it was obvious that Jeff was sarcastically mocking her.

"Jeff I'm serious! No one must know about this!" she smacked him in the chest to get his attention and to stop him.

"Okay, alright, I promise" Jeff replied as he was rubbing his chest.

Jane took a deep breath and began explaining "You see those two couple by the bar" she pointed at the direction of the bar and moved away so Jeff could lean forward. "A few days ago I was barraged on..."

"Well I wouldn't blame you. The guy seems a little buffed" Jeff comforted her as he was examine the couple.

Jane swallowed lightly and awkwardly went on "Not exactly".

Jeff turned around with an amusement look "You're kidding right?" his smile was growing by seconds. "You got tackled by a girl. I mean not even a big one but a skinny one" he bit down on his hand to hold his snickers.

"I-It was dark and I was taken by surprise" she tried explaining with a light blush covering her cheeks. "Plus, I'm not the only one. Back in 1974 a woman managed to escape from the grips of Ted Bundy"

"Okay, okay" Jeff stopped laughing. "Just for making me laugh I'm going to help you nail the bitch" he went on as he took another peek.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" she waited for answer.

Jeff was absorbing the scene and coming up with a plan. The street was empty and the coast was clear which was really helpful. Once done with forming the plan he grabbed Jane's hand once again and said "Follow my lead".

Jane had no idea but decided to go with it since she had no choice.

The two walked towards the couple instead of one dragging the other. With Jane, having no idea of the outcome prepared herself for the worse.

They were still in their human forms so they wouldn't attract any suspensions. Once they got close enough, Jeff took the lead and spoke in an anger tone "Excuse me, but could you tell my dumb girlfriend that there isn't an ally that leads to Courtney Street".

"Huh?" Jane wasn't sure of what Jeff was doing but chose not to object until she was sure.

"You heard me. You had one job, memorize the directions!" Jeff convincingly yelled at her.

And at that moment, Jane realized what Jeff was doing. "Well if you were more mature and less naive you'd know that it was your job!" she yelled back.

The couple confusingly watched the killers argue until the boy broke in "Look guys, you two seemed to be having a problem. Is there any way I could be of an assist" he politely inquired.

The duo stopped arguing and Jeff responded "Sure, you can help by going to sleep".

"What?" the boy didn't have time to think as Jeff quickly drew his knife and dug it into his gut. The boy screamed in pain as the girl let out a cry of horror.

She quickly tried to run but not before Jane grabbed a fist full of her hair. "Going somewhere princess?" she softly purred.

The guy began coughing blood and losing his vision. He tried to fight back but his body was too loose and numb. A grin covered Jeff's face and decided to finish him off by boosting his knife all the way up to his chest and let the blood and the organs gush out of his body. Eventually, the boy gave up and dropped dead on the ground. Jeff let out a maniacally chuckled as he painted his face with the blood.

He looked over Jane and found the female killer prison shanking the girl from the back. The dead weight finally dropped on the ground with more than twenty stab wounds covering her body and blood flooding the entire spot.

She looked over Jeff with a smirk waiting for a complement but instead received a sarcastic low clap "Not bad"

"What do you mean 'Not bad'?" I gutted the bitch like a pig" she unsatisfying demanded.

"True, but that wasn't the ultimate test" with that he knelt down near the guy and began searching his pockets.

"For God's sake Jeff! Have some respect for the dead" Jane blurted in uncomfortable tone.

Once he was done, Jeff took out his wallet and emptied it. "Hey I got to make a living" he said and shoved the money into his own wallet.

"Ugh! Your disgusting" she replied but refused to look at him.

"Thank you" he happily took it as a complement and not too long after he heard her groan. While scavenging through the bodies something caught his eyes "Hello there". He walked towards the item that was laying not too far away from him and picked it up "What do we have here, an Everclear Grain". He examined the bottle and showed to Jane "Care for a sip".

"I don't think that's a good idea" she tried to go against it but Jeff kept persuading her.

"Come on you know you want that" he was literally trying to force drink her if she wasn't holding back his arms and struggling. After a few moments of failed attempt he gave up and let her go "Man, you're really are a party pooper. I guess I was right, you and fun don't go together". Somehow, Jeff knew how to press the right buttons and it worked.

Jane became angry and recklessly accepted his offer "I'll show you". She snatched the bottle off his hand and opened it. But before she was about to drink it, her consciousness tried to stop her while Jeff watched with a smug. She didn't want to prove him right and took a small sip of the drink. Her tongue didn't approve with the taste and tried to puke it out. Despite the effort, Jane forcibly swallowed it. She felt a hard bitter taste coating her stomach and tired her best to ignore it. "There! I did it!" she told him in a sick tone.

"Ah, ah, ah, you need to go halfway" Jeff informed her.

"You're crazy" Jane refused to take another drop. "I don't care what you call me I won't do it"

"How about this, I drink it up half the bottle and you finish the rest" Jeff made an offer she couldn't refuse.

Jane gulped and accepted his offer with a nod. She handed him the bottle and watched him drink it up without any hesitation. It took Jeff a very short amount of time before he was done with his share and handed Jane the bottle to finish hers.

_Well, I guess a bet is a bet. I hope that nothing bad could happen _She was about to take another sip before Jeff interrupted her.

"It seems that we're about to have an indirect kiss" he teased her following that a chain of snicker.

"Shut up!" she punched right in the jaw to silenced him. Jeff held his mouth from out of pain and sucked on it. "Here's looking at you kid" and with that she let the poison back into her mouth.

* * *

"WAHOO! I'm the king of the world!" Jane shouted at the top of her lungs against the strong gust of wind. Her drunken legs were barely able to keep her still in the convertible car while the rest of her body was jiggling with the wind.

Jeff on the other hand was furiously driving the stolen car on a demanded high speed demanded by his drunken friend. He was forced to put the extra effort so she wouldn't fall off the car and break a bone or two, even if he had a pin on that idea. "Get a hold of yourself, would you woman!" he finally snapped.

Jane lowered herself and addressed him in a tipsy tone "Come on Jeff. You said you wanted fun Jane, so this is fun Jane" she finished the sentence with an awful hiccup that almost made Jeff puke.

"I said a half bottle not three!" he began arguing with her while still trying to keep an eye on the road.

"Actually, I took two more when I stopped to pee" she childishly replied.

"Are you serious!" Jeff yelled at her with full rage and wondered whether he should drive against the lamp post or not. He suddenly could hear sniffs and muffles coming next to him. He half turned to Jane only to see her sobbing. "What now?"

"You're mad at me" she continued sobbing. "I didn't mean to upset you".

Jeff groaned and small guilt began building up in his chest "No, I'm not mad".

Jane stopped crying "R-Really".

"Sure, anything to stop you from crying".

She whipped her face with the sleeve of her jacket and smiled once again. She kept staring at his with her sparkly fresh dry eyes.

Jeff who caught her doing this new usual behavior was getting the creeps. "What are you doing?" he asked with a hit of fear.

Jane smile widened and replied "Wrap your are around me".

"Jane your drunk" Jeff had no intention of doing what he was just asked.

"Come on, it would be fun" she already began dragging his arm but thankfully she was too drunk and weak to accomplice it.

Jeff jerked his arm away and replied with a more serious tone "Jane this is serious. We could get hurt".

"I don't care!" she used all of her strength to get his hand of the wheel and she succeeded.

The steering wheel jerked all the way down along with the car. The car was getting out control but Jeff managed to get a hold of it. His heart was racing as fast as it could as he gasped for air. Once he was relieved, he angrily looked at Jane and demanded "Why did you do that!"

"None of this would've happened if you just did as I said" she huffed away and crossed her arms.

Jeff's grips of the wheel were tightening and his teeth were gritting against each other along with a vein popping on his forehead. However, before he could let it all out and series of red and blue flashes caught his eyes. "Oh shit!"

Jane caught on the worry on Jeff's face and turned around to see for herself. She saw a patrol car chasing them and demanding that they stop. She turned to Jeff and said "I think he wants you to stop".

Jeff only groaned and didn't respond to it. He slowly raised his foot off the pedal and began leaning the car towards the sidewalks.

"Why are we slowing down?"

"Because, I already have enough on my plate and I have no interest in adding a car chase". He pulled over by the sidewalks and so did the cop. "Now, I want you to shut up and let me handle... Where is it! WHERE THE HELL IS MY KNIFE!" he exclaimed after checking his pockets.

"I threw it away" Jane answered.

"You did WHAT?!"

"You were driving and I thought that it wouldn't be safe".

Jeff's anger vein once again returned. He was about to jump on her if it wasn't for a bright white light that almost blinded him. He looked over with one hand blocking the light and saw a fully uniformed police officer waiting for him.

"Uh... Can I help you officer?" he blended in and tried to act causal.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" the officer asked.

Before Jeff reply, all of the sudden Jane decided to open her mouth "Because it's a slow day for you, and you had nothing better to do".

The officer flashed his light over Jane and asked "And who might you be?"

"I'm his girlfriend. And who the fuck might you be" she aggressively responded.

The officer had enough and look over the recently sweaty Jeff "Sir, please step off the vehicle".

Jeff gulped and did what he was told. He got out the car and waited further instructions. "So, do you want me to walk in a straight line something?"

"Not exactly" he turned off the flashlight and got his gun out. "We've received information of a suspected male murder, and your description fits the profile".

Jeff raised his hands and still tried to find an escape. "Look I'm pretty sure that this is all just a big misunderstanding".

"I don't think so. If you don't cooperate, I'll be forced firearm and shoot..." he was suddenly interrupted with Jane jumping on the back of his neck. The police officer struggled for his life but Jane kept the grip tight. Once he lost enough oxygen, Jane took out her knife and rapidity stabbed him in the chest until he dropped dead on the ground.

All Jeff could do was watch in awe as Jane managed to take down the fully grown man.

Jane got back on her feet and looked at Jeff with a smirk "Not bad huh!" It was obvious that she was challenging him. Unfortunately, her victory didn't last as she violently let out a puddle of vomit.

* * *

Jane let out yet another barf. It was at this point that vowed to never take another sip of alcohol for the rest of her life. She whipped her mouth and hoped that this was the last one. She opened her hand and received piece of cloth from Jeff who was standing by her side assuring her wellness. She used the cloth and cleaned up her mouth and hands. She was finally cleaned up but there was still the hangover issue. Her head was killing her from the inside, as if she was suddenly hit with a brick.

"Here, drink this" Jeff handed her a canned drink.

Jane couldn't think and immediately drank it. It wasn't until the midway when she questioned her action. "What the hell did I just drink?"

"Canned coffee. It helps with the hangover" he urged her to drink it all, and she did. "I got to say normal Jane is boring and annoying but it's still better than drunk Jane".

The second Jeff mentioned the word 'drunk' Jane went into another phase of pain "Please don't mention drinking". She lead her fingers to message her forehead to ease the pain. She was unable to remember what exactly happened "I didn't do anything... Beyond crazy, did I?" she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it.

"Besides almost flashing yourself to complete strangers, murdering a cop in the middle of the road, and almost getting us killed. I'd say maybe".

She lend against the wall and fell halfway to the ground from the shock. She covered her face due to the embarrassment. "I'm such an idiot".

"Come on, you're not" he walked towards her positioned himself next to her. "I'd be lying if I say I didn't enjoy it. I had fun".

"R-Really" she raised her teary head and looked over Jeff.

"Honestly I mean it" he gave a warm smile and tried his best to comfort her. "I was wrong about you not being fun".

She sniffed one last time and replied the smile "Good". And just when Jeff laid his guard, she finger flicked him in the forehead.

"What was that for!" he angrily demanded as he held his forehead.

"That was something called I was right" she got up and nothing seemed to be wrong with her.

"Oh you sneaky son of a bitch. I opened up for you" Jeff got on his feet and still seemed mad.

"Well, you should've expected that" she sang and enjoyed teasing him for once.

"Next time when almost choke on alcohol don't ask me for help" with that he huffed away.

Jane loved laughing at him and treasured every second of it. She ended her rain of joy and decided to make a truce with him "Alright I'm sorry. But on a serious note... Thank you".

His ear suddenly went deaf "For what?"

"This and everything about tonight. I can honestly go on ans say that this was the best night and date of my life. Not that I have been on any, but still" she announced with a light pink blush cover her cheeks.

Jeff looked down and thought for a second "Same here". He turned around to face Jane "I mean it's not the best night but it's still on top five".

Jane let out a giggle and soon laughed and so did Jeff. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Let me see your face" Jeff suddenly said from out of nowhere.

"W-What?" Jane was caught off guard as her heart skipped a beat.

"Let me see your real face. It's rare to see you without your mask" he placed on her shoulders.

Jane's heart began to race as a cold chill ran down on her spine. It's not the first time she switched between being a human and a proxy, but it's so rare to let others see her face aside from her closest friends. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She shut off her mind and let the transformation begin. Her skin slowly began to purify to complete whiteness. Her long brown hair began shading to blackness until it was darker than any night. Once she was done, she opened her eyes to find Jeff in a complete shock "What! Do I still have something on my face?"

Jeff managed to pick up his jaw and speak "You really are beautiful". He slowly moved his hand towards her face hoping that she would let him touch her, and she didn't refuse. Feeling that smooth skin against his was like an experience of a lifetime. His heart was beating faster than ever and so was Jane's.

They stayed in this position for what seemed like an eternity until Jane grabbed Jeff's hand without any warning "I showed you mine now show me yours".

"With pleasure". Jeff's skin started fading into whiteness. Two black rings around his eyes were being painted on. The flesh on his cheeks were beginning to melt and disintegrate. He was soon back to his own beautiful self. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Hmm, I've seen better" she lightly slapped him against the freshly torn cheek.

They let out a small chuckle and slowly melted into each other.

"Jeff, what are we doing?" Jane wondered with a sight of concern. "Why now?"

Jeff was lost in words but it got him wondering too. "I don't know. I don't know if it's destiny or we're being forced to somehow. But you know what..."

"What?"

"I don't care".

* * *

Miles was jumping from one rooftop to another. He was doing what his girlfriend tasked him to do, hunting down the two killers. Suddenly his eyes caught something in the streets. He stopped and jumped down using one of the emergency ladders. He hit the ground and absorbed his surroundings. In front of him was the body of a police officer stabbed to death. He was laying in a pool of his own blood. Miles curiously walked around the **C**rime **S**cene** I**nvestigating it. Upon the inspection, he noticed multiple things, bottles of Everclear inside the vehicle, vomit nearby it, the reckless stab wounds, and finally the blood that was covering the seats of the car. And with that, he came up with a conclusion.

"They were obviously being chased down with the police and needed to get rid of them. Seeing that they were unable take down an entire police squad they pulled over came up with an ingenious plan where one distracts the cop and the other silently sneaks up behind him and takes him down clean and quick" he explained. "Either that or they were really drunk and got luck" he added on. "What do you think Sherlock Holmes?" he looked at the hallucinated character of Sherlock Holmes and waited for a response.

Sherlock took out the smoking pipe out of his mouth and simply replied with "Precisely".

He was suddenly alerted when he felt two very familiar heart beat, and by the fast beats, he could tell that something very unusual is happening. He walked where he was getting a stronger reception until he got next to an alley. He quickly glued himself against the wall and tried to take a peak. Unfortunately, it was too dark to see through so he had no choice but to enter and see for himself. He gulped and tried to second think his decision, But he knew if didn't get in he would get into serious trouble. Therefore, he decided to ask for help.

He turned right asked "What do think I should do Man with No Name from Dollars trilogy starring Clint Eastwood?"

And just like before, Clint Eastwood replied with "You see in this world there is two kinds of people my friend. Those with loaded guns and those who dig".

"You're right. I'm not going to dig" Miles said with total determination. "Plus, if I don't get Spectra some good information, she'd probably kill me anyways".

He slowly began sneaking into the dark alley. From silently hiding behind trashcans to blending in with the shadows, he managed to get close enough to see for himself. Once he got into position, he slowly took a peak only for his eyes to widen up.

Right there in the middle of the alley, Jeff and Jane had their lips locked in as heavy moans and muffles were escaping through the tight spaces. Their arms were wrapped around each other and positioned over sensitive places. They didn't seem to be liking it but instead loving and enjoying it.

Once he saw enough, he laid low and decided to inform his girlfriend. He took out his cell phone and texted 'I landed on the DZ. It's nuclear, I repeat its NUCLEAR!'. He waited a few moments receiving a text back 'Miles, for the last time speak normally'.

Unfortunately, for Miles the delivered message sounded a tone that frightened and alarmed the two killers.

"Who the hell is there! Show yourself!" Jeff demanded.

Miles gulped hard and tried his best to stay quite. He looked over the exit and formed a plan. First, he would overload the lamps to create a divergent and darkness. Then, he would run towards the dumpster and make a jump for it. Grabbing the ladder, he would be easily able to climb it all the way to rooftop without giving a hint of his whereabouts. In summary, he would be able to escape without his opponents being able to identify his identity or his destination. Chances of success, Eighty six percent.

The decisive moment came and Miles was about to make his escape if it wasn't for Jeff tackling him down and putting him in a sleeper hold. Apparently, he spent more time forming his plan instead of executing it. He tried to struggle free but Jeff kept hold tight.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Jane threatened him with her knife against his neck.

"Would you believe if I say I was around selling meth?"

Jane obviously didn't believe him and moved the knife closer against his neck that a few drops of blood came through it.

"It's funny you know" Miles chuckled.

"What?" Jeff grunted.

"You're having me in a sleeper hold and your motto is 'Go To Sleep'. Better yet, why don't you put me in an anaconda vice" even though he was in a tight situation, it didn't stop Miles to crack up a joke.

"I'm done with this clown" and without a second thought Jeff snapped his neck.

He pushed his corpse away and got up on his feet. It didn't take him long to realize what he just had done. "Oh shit! Why the hell did I just do that! Now, he's going to tell the entire mansion" he quickly started panicking.

Jane was also freaking out but unlike Jeff, she managed to keep herself calm. "Shut up. I already have a bad hangover!" she somehow was able to shut him up. She grabbed on Miles head and examined it. Once she was done, she grabbed her knife and stabbed him on the top of his head.

"Jane I think he was already dead" Jeff pointed out.

"It's not for that" she pointed out. "You see, different areas of the brain are responsible for the containing the memory, the Hippocampus, Parahippocampal region, and areas of the cerebral cortex. They all work together to keep the memory from going on. So, if you damage one of them say the one in the Frontal Lobe they all collapse" she explained.

"And would it work?"

"It has to. Otherwise we're done for".

The two were suddenly interrupted by familiar tone of Miles phone. Jane picked up the phone and saw a text reading 'Miles were the hell are you?'

"What do we do?" Jane fearfully inquired.

"I got this" Jeff took the phone and chose his words carefully before texting back. 'My location has been compromised. It's ambush! Do not pursued".

It didn't take long for Spectra to reply 'I swear Miles'.

"That should keep her busy" Jeff informed her.

She nodded, but there was still one lose end. "One last thing, what do we do with the body?"

Jeff hummed and another idea "I have another idea".

* * *

"On three. One... Two... Three" with a grunt, both killer lifted the body over the bridge and into the river. Watching her friend's body disappear into the depth of the see made Jane feel sick.

"Does this seem right? Because for me it doesn't" Jane notified Jeff.

"Jane it's over, alright? He's dead now. He would probably came back to life before breakfast" Jeff blankly assured her. Seeing that he was killed by the other proxies and killed them as well made this moment feel like one of those days.

"Are you sure?" she still didn't feel right.

"Jane listen..." he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes "It's alright. This is completely normal".

"If you say so" she somehow felt less guilty after Jeff told her. Maybe it was his eyes that she kept losing herself in. She noticed that Jeff was still looking at her "What?"

"Your eyes, they're amazing" he touched one side of her cheek with his cold hand.

"Oh Jeff..." she placed her hand on his.

"I mean not comparing to your tits, but still" and there it is.

Jane quickly felt the softness fading away and replaced with rage. She replied to him by hardly squeezing his hand, which caused him a sudden pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!..." he bend backwards and tried to slip his hand away only to fail.

Jane bent it over and broke it from the joint. She finally let go of him to endure the pain. She started walking away and Jeff quickly followed her with his injured hand.

"You know that I was kidding" Jeff said while holding his hand.

"Were you?" she replied in a cold tone.

"Uh... Yeah" he nervously replied.

"Remember Jeff you have another hand so next time choose your words carefully" she threatened him.

"Alright fine" he annoyingly replied and kept his head straight.

"Can you believe all of this happened in one night?" Jane wondered.

But Jeff was still mad and didn't reply.

"I wonder what will happen in our second date" she added on.

Jeff's eyes widened as he gulped hard "Yeah".

She dreamily laid her head on his shoulder while Jeff prayed that she wouldn't break his other arm.

* * *

**Whooo! I can't believe I finally finished this chapter. This easily is (or hardly) the longest chapter I've ever wrote in any other story. I really hope you guys loved it. It took so long to write it down. As always keep those comments and reviews coming. Also, I re-updated my previous chapters so go checked them out if you want. Don't worry, nothing of the plot changed. **


End file.
